A Red and Yellow Affair
by Horsegirl1234567
Summary: One favor for a yellow pegasus can bring on the cutest relationship? But, will it last? Get ready for some cute romance, thrills, fights, and a huge shocker.
1. Chapter 1

_Perspective: Big Macintosh_

Big Macintosh took the harness of the plow in his teeth and unlatched it. He was near the barn, having started bucking in the far west corner of the Apple Fields. At about halfway, he'd attached the plow to himself and readied the corn field for its seeds that were soon to come the following morning. He was impressed with himself with the amount of work he'd accomplished in the ten hours.

The sun was still at a decent height in the sky, especially for six o'clock. The longer the days, the more work. Big Mac sighed and headed for the barn to peacefully reside in his room before dinner. His ears perked up at the sound of something that was unfamiliar. He stepped back in his path, and turned to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, Dahlia. Please stop. Come back." Really, it wasn't a commotion at all, because the pony saying this didn't raise her voice in the slightest, but the tone hinted that she was nervous and scared. Coming up the hill the Apple family's barn rested on, a brown llama with a rope hanging from its neck galloped towards Mac. About twenty lengths behind, a yellow pegasus cantered behind. Her light pink hair covered her face as the wind blew against her favor. The llama ran wildly, but the mare didn't seem able to muster out a sentence higher than a whisper to attempt to stop the animal.

The llama was coming right towards him. He'd handled this many a time before with stampedes. He stepped aside as the llama got closer, opened his mouth, and caught the rope in his mouth. His strong jaw locked, and the llama, surprised by the sudden pressure on its neck, halted. The yellow pegasus trotted up to Big Mac, and looked at the ground. Her blushing pink mane fell over part of one eye and the right side of her face. She looked up from the ground, her sapphire blue eye making contact with Big Mac's unimpressive moss like eyes.

"Thank you so much Big Macintosh. I don't know where she would've gone if you didn't catch her. It wasn't too much trouble, was it?" The pegasus looked up with guilty eyes. They swelled up with anticipation of an answer. They were beautiful. Big Mac shook his head; implying the answer 'no' and trying to shake the thought of the pony's eyes out of his head. He couldn't develop feelings for her, he knew she was one of his oldest little sister's best friends. But, he'd never been alone with her.

"You, ah, need any help bringin' home yur pet, there?" He was being polite, right? No, his mind hadn't made up an excuse to be with her longer, had it?

"I wouldn't want to impose" whispered the filly. Her cheeks turned a subtle shade of red.

"Nah, let me assist you mam." He tied the llama's rope around his neck, and walked at a slow, steady pace as to not leave the shy filly behind. She walked a few paces behind for half the trip. Before they started off, she informed him of the location of her home, which sadly resided on the other side of Ponyville. If Big Mac had thought he was going to relax this evening, he was wrong.

"Have I seen you before?" Big Mac suddenly spoke up. He stopped in his tracks to allow the yellow pegasus to reach his side, and continued walking when she did. Her pink rose hair slightly dragged on the ground, and he wondered why she didn't fly everywhere like most pegasi.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm friends with Applejack. I've helped her with Winona a few times." In a barely audible tone she added, "I'm Fluttershy." She looked toward the dirt road, as he so often did. She was obviously shy, and seemingly embarrassed to speak up. Big Macintosh smiled a friendly, reassuring smile at the beautiful mare. Beautiful? Where did that come from? Although he wanted to fight it, he gave in to himself, and allowed him to admire her grace and beauty for a split second, before looking straight ahead again.

Yes, he had seen her before. With Twilight, his sister, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. He knew of Pinkie from her multiple party invites, and Rarity, Twilight and Applejack had a weekly get together. And who hadn't heard of Rainbow Dash? But Fluttershy never came up. Big Mac thought over the mare as they walked in silence, neither of them big on words. She was silent, not brash and cocky like Rainbow, and not loud and annoying like the pink one. Of course he would never say anything rude out loud; he knew how to hold his tongue.

Becoming so lost in his analysis of the pony, he almost didn't realize her stop in her tracks. For the first time he saw, she used her wings to flutter over to a hill that looked out towards Canterlot. She delicately sat, breathed in, and watched the sky. The sun bathed her shoulders has she tucked her wings in. Her hair spilled over her face, and she quietly huffed it away.

Big Macintosh let the llama graze as he dropped the rope from his mouth, and went over to join the pegasus mare.

"Uh, Fluttershy? Evreythin' all right?"

"Oh, um, yes. Thank you. I just love this spot. Watching Celestia pull down the sun brings beautiful colors, and well, it's a nice break from the animals."

The two sat in silence as Fluttershy's eyes remained fixed on the sky. The sun crept further below the horizon, and the lower it sank, the lower Fluttershy's eyelids fell. But Big Mac was so gripped by the beauty of this sunset, and preoccupied with his thoughts of Fluttershy, that he didn't notice. When the last bit of light left Equestria , Mac lifted himself up off the ground and went to retrieve the grazing llama. He started walking a few steps, turned, and saw Fluttershy not following.

"Mam? You coming?" He asked as to not offend her. It would break his heart to have such a sweet mare mad at him. His eyes widened a little, and a gentle smile crossed his lips. She had fallen asleep.

She looked incredibly peaceful, silent, and her breath was calm and slow. She was a beautiful sleeper, unlike AJ who tossed and turned and occasionally murmured "apples" in a dream. He put his nose to her stomach, then under, and hoisted her over his neck onto his back as gently as ponily possible. Her stomach barely touched the fur on his back as she breathed daintily in pleasant slumber.

**Author's Note: My first ever fanfiction. More chapters very soon to come. Please comment and tell me if you like it :) Check me out on deviantArt too :)**

**.com/#/d4yz39q**


	2. Chapter 2

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Fluttershy awoke with a jump. First for being in a new setting and second for realizing she had fallen asleep. She thought back to watching the sunset, remembered drifting off a little, and then the thud of her body onto something soft and strong. But, that was all that came to her mind at this groggy after-nap moment.

As she got up off the couch she had been placed on in her home, she felt the gentle slip of a blanket falling off her body. 'Where did that come from?' she thought to herself as the quilt fell from the last covered spot on her rump. As she checked the clock for the time, she leaped into the air in fear.

"Crash!" Something fell to the ground in the kitchen. Her wings closed to her sides as they so often did when she was scared. Her eyes wouldn't allow her to blink.

"Who's there!" 'Wow', she thought to herself, she hadn't used that tone or authority since Nightmare Moon… ah Princess Luna was at her door last Nightmare Night. Her heart raced as she frantically searched the room for a football helmet or pillow to protect herself from.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry mam Fluttershy," came a gentle but deep voice from behind the kitchen wall. "Your, uh, 'friend' is just an enthusiastic eater." Fluttershy peeked around the corner with one eye to see Angel, her rabbit, sloppily eating a salad. Had… Big Mac made that? She had never seen Angel eat so well in his life. He was always so picky, and even though she'd had him for years, she still couldn't master how to make his meals.

"Well, actually, thank you. He's never eaten so well, well, that I've seen. I mean, he usually doesn't take well to strangers."

"Eeyup," replied Mac with a hearty grin, "When I first set you down on that there couch, he came at meh with a fryin' pan the lil' rascal."

Fluttershy chuckled to herself before piecing two and two together. Big Mac had put her on the couch. He had put a blanket on her. He had fed Angel! He was polite, caring, handsome… Handsome? No, she couldn't think that. He was her friend's brothers. Off limits. Right?

"Yow!" A short, deep throated yell came from the opposite end of the room, snapping Fluttershy out of her inner turmoil. She blew her hair from in front of her eyes, which she had been using to avoid eye-contact with the stallion, who made her nervous yet warm at the same time. Angel's plate was empty, and Mac's hoof was bleeding. Ah! She should have told him to get away before he finished. Angel always got feisty and nippy if dessert didn't follow right away.

"Oh no! Angel, how dare you!" How she wished her reprimanding could be intimidating and at least reach above a whisper. She rushed over to Mac who was trying to laugh off the incident. He shook his hoof a few times to wave off the pain, but Fluttershy could live with herself if she didn't help him after what her pet did. "Big Macintosh, come with me. I'll fix that right up." Fluttershy sped to the bathroom for the first aid kit that hung above the mirror while Big Mac sat awkwardly on the couch with his bum hoof hanging off the side. She returned quickly, with bandaging raps and iodine. She noticed his eyes widen at the liquid; every pony knows that it stings on contact with a wound.

Fluttershy patted the good hoof of the frightened stallion, her animal care instincts taking over her social anxiety. She slowly and delicately wrapped his wound. He winced a little, but Fluttershy kept going, knowing that it had to be done. When it was all done, Big Mac held his wrapped hoof in front of his face to examine Fluttershy's precise work.

"Thank ya kindly for helping me out, Fluttershy." Mac said with a tip of the head. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he looked at her, and for a moment, as she surely felt herself blushing a deep red, she couldn't break her gaze from him.

Finally, she looked away, embarrassed. "Oh, no problem. I'm so sorry for what Angel did. Thank you for carrying me home and helping me with Dahlia." She was so thankful he had carried her home. She was awfully scared of the dark.

"Eeyup." Fluttershy closed the door behind him, put her back to it, and breathed out heavily as her heart caught up to her stomach.

**Author's Note: Here ya go! A second chapter. Third should be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Check me out: .com/#/d4yz39q**


	3. Chapter 3

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

Big Macintosh relaxed on the Apple family's porch, enjoying the slight breeze that swept through the apple trees and took some of the morning's heat off his skin from the work he did before noon. He still had half the day left to work; this was his favorite part of work… break time. He sipped from a glass of Iced-Tea, which he had added a splash of whisky to to keep him buzzed during work. Not too much, but enough to get him through the day. He was proud to say he could control his drinking, unlike some of the party mares he would see stumbling around Ponyville.

Big Mac closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the house. He popped a wheat strand into his mouth and happily gnawed on it until he started to drift off to sleep.

Before he entered dren (full sleep), a dainty shadow appeared on him and brought a cool relief from the summer sun that was turning the porch into a sauna. He opened one eye to investigate the source of this relief. None other than the shy mare Fluttershy stood over him with quizzical eyes. She had a gentle yet shy smile on her face, like she had something to say but didn't know how. Big Mac hoisted himself up to greet the mare. She was sweating a little from the heat of the day, but it only added a beautiful shine to her coat that glittered off her sparkling eyes as she blinked innocently.

"Howdy Miss Fluttershy! What brings ya to Sweet Apple Acres?" questioned Big Mac friendlily

"Oh, Im, um , so sorry to wake you Big Macintosh, but I, uh never mind." The words fell from Fluttershy's lips and splatted on the ground making so little sound that they barely reached Big Mac's ear. She turned to leave with a tomato for a face, when Big Mac put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Wait, uh, is there somethin' on yur mind mam?" He wanted to know. And he had just touched her. He savored the silkiness of her fur for a second before releasing.

"Its just that I wanted to thank you for taking care of Angel, and Im so so so sorry about his behavior. So, I baked you some thank you treats." Fluttershy dropped a picnic basket that had been dangling on the end of her tail the whole time. Big Mac tipped over the lid to investigate the goodies that awaited him. He inhaled, and his mouth watered at the aroma. Cookies, pastries, crumbles, miniature pies galore! He had never seen such an array of snacks in his life. He closed his eyes and took a bite of a random treat. His eyes shot open at the taste of such a heavenly deesert that graced his tongue. He swallowed and smiled a smile bigger than he ever had at Fluttershy.

"You like them?"

"Eeyup"

"Oh thank Celestia. Im so glad" said Fluttershy happily.

"Ah, would you like to accompany me in the fields for a bit, Miss Fluttershy?" Big Mac asked out of the blue, "If yur not busay." If he could, Big Macintosh would have given himself a weird look. The question was so out of the blue for him. Maybe it was just the sugar and whisky talking, but he would sure like the company, especially of such a mare.

"I… ugh… yes." Fluttershy looked shocked at the abruptness of such a question, but was also relieved that she wouldn't have to be the one to suggest that they spend more time together.

They walked side-by-side to the apple fields, where Big Mac bucked extra hard to show off for Fluttershy. He wasn't usually the cocky type, but this mare was special somehow. He really wanted her to like him.

He bucked, and she watched. There were few words, just some exchanged smiles. Big Mac was absolutely fine with that. He had once dated this girl, Berry Punch, She talked both his ears off about fruit, juice, beaches, and anything she could literally make up to come out of her mouth. Of course, he wouldn't let it show that it bothered him. He was a gentleman. Instead, he nodded and said "Eeyup" every time she complained about a co-worker at the fruit stand or something.

Fluttershy watched with interested eyes, as she took in the skill he possessed at apple bucking. Once and a while, she would say something about her work with the animals, and then she would listen to Mac rave on and on about the potential the farm had and how great this year would be for business. After about a half hour of blabbering, he realized he had been… well… blabbering. He blushed at how much he talked, he usually kept his mouth shut. But he was so passionate about the farm. "Sorry. I know it ain't very interestin' to hear bout' the farm."

"No, no. Actually I really enjoyed it. So, what do you think the best apple is?" This started Mac up for another hour.

**Author's Note: A little treat. I got it up earlier than I thought. Don't worry, will still be a new entry tomorrow too. Sorry about the bum deviantart link. If you wanna find me, I'm haleyrosenberg, and my drawing is called "Goodnight Moon My Little pony." If you have any suggestions to the story I'd be happy for some constructive criticism. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting, I promise, but there had to be a gateway. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

Big Macintosh walked through the orchard with Fluttershy by his side. She was intently listening on his rambling about his apples or Applebloom or how AJ had been riding him hard about sales this quarter. Fluttershy just smiled and nodded politely. Big Mac shot her a thankful smile to show he appreciated an ear.

He really, really liked this mare. More so than any other he'd ever spent time with. He wanted to ask her to have dinner with him sometime, maybe try a relationship. But Celestia knows he is as shy as Rainbow Dash is confident. He hoped the chance would reveal itself when the time was right, but who knows when that would be.

The pegasus and crimson farm pony walked together in unfilled silence. Sometimes they would exchange glances, smile, and look to their respective sides of the dirt path. They were nearing the end of the orchard row, and Big Mac knew that Fluttershy would be leaving now. He hoped for a miracle, hoped, and hoped, and hoped….

"Oh! What the… Ah!" squeaked Fluttershy. Rain started pouring before you could say "apple pie". Now was his chance.

"Ugh, Miss Fluttershy? Your house is awfully fall from the farm. Would ya'll like to wait out the rain in mah home?" Big Mac winced from the rain spearing his skin like knives raining down from Celestia's sky.

"That sounds lovely, if you don't mind." Fluttershy turned a little red, but when she looked into Big Mac's eyes, she relaxed her tense shoulders and her frightened eyes softened.

"Eeyup." The two ponies raced toward the house, which gladly, wasn't far at all. The screen door slammed behind them as they panted in the living room, awakening Granny Smith with a snort.

"What? Who? Who's there?" Granny Smith looked around for her glasses, not realizing, again, that they were atop her head.

"Its meh Granny. And Fluttershy, one of AJ's friends. She's waitin' out the rain."

Granny Smith's eyes adjusted to the magnified image of Fluttershy and Big Mac standing in the living room before her as she pulled her glasses over her eyes. "Why, you found yur' self a mighty fine lookin' mare, there Mac." Fluttershy blushed deeply, and Big Mac's cheeks burned up. Well, that was awkward. "But she needs some meat on those bones. Here, let meh make a roast. Yur tastebuds will be dancin' all through the night when you taste mah cookin! Big Mac rubbed the back of his neck and felt little sweat droplets forming. Fluttershy was laughing about the incident, and he was so glad she could take a joke like that.

The two chowed down while Granny Smith watched proudly, seeing her cooking being gobbled down like that. Well, Big Mac was the only one doing the gobbling. He sure was hungry after a long day of work. Fluttershy gently nibbled at her roast; daintily but quickly. Her eyes lit up with every bite, and she was surely enjoying herself. The rain pattered hardily on the tin roof, making their chewing inaudible.

As Fluttershy and Big Mac helped Granny cleanup, a huge clap of thunder vibrated the room. "EE!" squealed Fluttershy as the plate she was drying crashed to the ground. "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry!" She bent down to clean up her mess, when another boom of thunder erupted. Her knees looked like they folded into themselves, as she dropped to the floor and covered her head with her hooves. Her tail wrapped around her hind legs tightly as she shivered on the tile floor of the Apple's kitchen. Granny Smith, off in her own little world, didn't even notice. Big Macintosh walked over to the frightened mare and held out a hoof so she could stand up. Once she was up, they both looked out the small, rectangular kitchen window. The rain was coming down harder then it had all spring. The thunder and lightning were going at a consistent rate. Was that a spark on an apple tree? Few! Just a unicorn shutting her door in the distance. It was unsaid yet obvious that Fluttershy would not be able to go home tonight.

"Miss Fluttershy, yur, ah, welcome to stay the night if you wish." Big Mac out on a comforting smile as to soothe the shaken mare.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't want to impose, but I really was dreading walking home in that storm. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm awfully afraid of thunder." Fluttershy hid her eyes behind a thick strand of hair, as Big Mac led her down the hall. She could sleep in is room, it's polite to give the guest the best. He would sleep on the couch in the living room.

The Apple family went to their respective rooms. Big Mac grabbed a quilt off the bureau with his teeth and pulled it over himself. He lit the fireplace up to keep him warm, because these storms bring awfully cold nights.

Big Macintosh quickly drifted off to sleep. The fire warmed his body, and his dreams of Fluttershy danced in his head as he drifted into a deep slumber.

Mac was awakened with a slight poke of the hoof on his poll (top of his head). His eyes tiredly blinked open. It was still dark out, probably around two a.m. The storm was still going very strong, maybe even stronger than it was before he went to bed. The pegasus ponies had really outdone themselves tonight. A strike of lightning lit up the room, quickly illuminating the face of Fluttershy. She stood over him, front legs crossed, and looking down at the floor. Big Macintosh looked up, and his eyes shot to attention.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry to wake you Big Mac, it's just that, I, uh…" Fluttershy couldn't finish her sentence. Big Mac saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, and he instantly knew. He spread out the blanket so she could lay down. He put it so she would be about four feet away from him; he didn't want it to be to awkward. But, then, Fluttershy cuddled up right into the curve of his stomach. She nestled her head in between her front legs, and breathed out. Another strike of lightning, followed by a particularly loud boom of thunder, shook the room. Fluttershy squealed in fright, and Big Mac put a hoof over her shoulder. Her tense muscles instantly relaxed when his hood settled over her. Her fur was silky smooth, yet soft as a bunny.

Big Macintosh stayed up the rest of the night, watching over the sleeping pegasus that was nestled into his body. When she squirmed in fear in her sleep, he'd stroke her wind or her mane, not even thinking about being sexual in the slightest. He comforted her until the early hours of the morning, when his eyes as well started to heavily drift into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi I'm sorry for such a late update; been really busy. I'm also sorry that the chapters have been so short. I'll work on that. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, but don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has been reading **

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

The mare's eyes fluttered open, breaking through the after-sleep cloudiness that plagued them at the moment. She looked around the room, dazed, and still felt sleepy. Fluttershy stretched her back left, then back right leg, and stretched her two front legs in unison in front of her, while simultaneously cracking her back. She spread her wings over her shoulders, but her right wing couldn't stretch as far possible. Something was blocking it, bending her feathers at a slight angle. Not enough to hurt, but enough to bring slight discomfort. The yellow pegasus rolled her neck gently to loosen the muscles so she could turn it to see the obstruction.

Her eyes rested upon a deep breathing stallion of whom she was nestled perfectly into. His crimson barrel (stomach) slowly rose up and down, as a light snore occasionally escaped his lips. Her wing covered part of his flank in its outstretched position. A blanket laid next to the two ponies, obviously having been tossed during the night from one pony becoming too hot in one of their dreams.

Seeing this scene, Fluttershy's eyes shot out of their post-sleep trance and scoured the room for clues of the previous night. She was in the Apple family's living room; she remembered having hot chocolate with Applejack on the couch in front of the fire. It had been a winter day, the wind nipping, and they had gone inside after a training session with Winona. Fluttershy remembered looking around, admiring the impressive (yet tacky) collection of old time knick-knacks Granny Smith had accumulated over the years in Ponyville and throughout her life. A portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Apple hung above the hearth. They closely resembled Applejack and Big Macintosh, though Fluttershy never brought up where they were, not wanting to bring painful memories to the family.

The kitchen light buzzed on a low setting as a dim light leaked into the room, filling some corners that the fire from the hearth did not fill. The stallion beside her still pleasantly snored, oblivious to her anxiety. "_Had they done anything? No, right?"_ Fluttershy couldn't organize her thoughts. Whenever she gets scared, her mind goes blank and she acts appropriately to the situation to keep herself from getting more scared. She closed her eyes, trying to remember back to the night.

"_There was a storm. She was awfully scared of all the thunder and lightning." _Fluttershy remembered thinking to herself about why she never helped the pegasus ponies make storms, no matter how much Rainbow Dash begged her for her wing power. She wouldn't get near that type of noise and scariness. Fluttershy continued to think. "_Big Macintosh showed her into his room, where she would spend the night after they had dinner. There was apple wallpaper, and some books and a doll? Had she seen that? Doesn't matter. She remembers the lightning striking particularly brightly as she attempted to get comfortable in the bed. She twisted and turned with each boom of the thunder as it rattled the house." _The yellow pegasus nodded to herself at the accuracy of the memory. "_Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. The thunder got louder and the lightning got brighter with every ticking minute. She didn't have Angel to soothe her or anyone to cuddle with. She remembers slipping silently out of the heavy quilt that she was hiding under on Big Mac's bed. She remembers feeling guilty about leaving it in a messy heap. She turned to fold it, when a strike of lightning illuminated the room. She spun on her hind legs and raced to the living room, knowing she could find a pony there. The glow of the fireplace shined over his muscled red body. His stomach slowly moved up and down, indicating to Fluttershy that he was sleeping. His cutie mark was hidden in the darkness of the shadows cast by the sofa, but his mane glowed brighter than in the daylight with the soft light complementing its fire-like sheen. Another clap of thunder rattled the farm house, and Fluttershy decided it was now or never. She delicately poked the sleeping heap of a work pony. He stirred a little, and looked up at her sleepily. 'Oh, I'm so, so sorry to wake you Big Mac, it's just that, I, uh..' her voice trailed off and she started to retreat. As if her read her mind, Big Mac pulled the blanket that was on top of him out across the floor. Fluttershy was going to take the far end, but an especially bright shock of lightning set alight the room once again, chasing the frightened mare into the crescent body of Big Macintosh…_

Fluttershy relaxed at the realization that the two had not done anything inappropriate. But that relaxation was immediately turned to stress as she realized she was curled up into the body of a stallion! '_How could she let herself do that? It wasn't on purpose! She was just scared! It didn't mean anything!_' Thoughts zipped in her mind, and she realized the best place to start would to probably detach herself from Big Mac's form. She stood a bit too abruptly as hoped, waking the dozing work horse. His eyes blinked heavily, and he smiled a gentle smile at Fluttershy, making her blush and feel awkward at the same time.

"Some storm last night, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes, it was." Fluttershy pretended to be intrigued with the living room carpet as to avoid eye contact with the pony before her. Suddenly, she heard something she wasn't expecting.

"Fluttershy," quietly said the crimson pony, giving her a friendly and genuine smile, "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. And don't let it eat you up." Fluttershy looked at Big Macintosh. His green eyes looked like emerald, unlike her clouded blue ones. She smiled him an embarrassed yet extremely grateful smile, before having her eyes resume their position on the floor. She so happy that he hadn't made her feel awkward about what she had done. She was so happy that he understood. She was happy it was him, and no other pony. The sun colored mare let out a sigh of relief and inner truth as she realized she was developing feelings for the large farm pony.

Before she could get caught up in her thoughts, Big Macintosh's footsteps made loud clops as they exited the room. She heard a drawer open in the kitchen, and the clanking of bits in a sack. "Let meh treat yah to a breakfast mam. Have you recova' from that there storm." Fluttershy graciously agreed, she sure was hungry, and she wouldn't mind spending time with this sweet pony.

The two walked into town, talking the entire way, something neither of them rarely did.

"So, do ya'll spend all yur time takin' care of critters" asked the flaming red pony whole-heartedly.

'_Wow_,' Fluttershy thought to herself, '_Someone cares.'_

"Yes, I do. Ever since I was young, I've loved animals. How about you? Have you worked on the farm all your life?" asked Fluttershy.

"Eeyup" replied Big Macintosh with a grin. The two continued to chat until they reached Haystacks Diner.

The couple walked in quietly, but ponies stared anyway. Fluttershy kept her eyes cast down. '_Fluttershy and Big Mac? She doesn't deserve him!_' they'd probably be thinking. Everypony was thinking it. It was known that Big Macintosh attracted all the mares, though he never actually paid much attention to their attempts to woo him. They would throw themselves at him, buy him watches and blankets and gifts galore on Hearth's Warming Eve, and do whatever it took to be near him. Some mares even got purposely drunk so he would escort them home, hoping they could get him inside alone. But he never had a "special pony", because none suited him. So why was he taking _her, Fluttershy,_ out to breakfast where everypony could see?

A waitress with pancakes as her cutie mark zipped over quick as can be for an earth pony. "Howdy!" she called happily, "May I take your orders?" Big Macintosh studied the menu previously placed on the table, ordering a stack of maple butter waffles, while Fluttershy requested a fruit salad in a barely audible tone. She knew she really didn't have reason not to spoil herself for breakfast, she was skinny enough. But for some reason, she didn't want to eat much in front of Big Macintosh. Was it because she liked him? Or did something about being ladylike that Rarity said get into her brain? Either way, she was glad tat the waitress' cutie mark was cooking, because their food arrived faster than lickety-split. Fluttershy admired the way the earth pony balanced so many plates on her back and rump, trotting along and not dropping a crumb.

Big Macintosh broke the silence with an out-of-the-blue question. "So, Miss Fluttershy, should Ah have been calling ya Mrs. Fluttershy?" He blushed a deeper red then his fur already was. Fluttershy blushed too as she responded with a quiet "No."

"Oh, well, that's good. I mean! Im sorry you haven't found your special some pony, buT Ah could be yur, um sorry." Big Mac stumbled haphazardly through the words, causing Fluttershy to giggle a little about how such a strong pony could get so nervous. Was he… asking her out?

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy quietly munched on their food. Well, Fluttershy ate quietly, and Big Macintosh munched. The two finished their meals without words, neither wanting to make a bad impression by talking with their mouths' full. When the waitress returned with the bill, Big Macintosh plopped the bits on the counter. The two walked outside and took in the day around them. A pony went into Rarity's boutique, and a pink hoof turned the sign from_ Closed _to _Open_ in Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy looked to her right at the handsome stallion standing next to her. _'Come on, Fluttershy. Before somepony else does_.' she thought to herself.

"Big Macintosh," she said mustering up all of her courage as the striking horse slowly looked her way, a beautiful smile on his face, "I really had a great time with you this morning and I hope we can do this again really soon." Fluttershy rushed through the sentence as the words fell from her mouth like water from a spigot.

She fluttered her wings quickly until she was eye level with him, pecked him on the cheek, and flew away. Behind her, she could hear a delayed and star-struck "Eeyup" as she disappeared into the clouds above Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you once again for all the comments. I'm sorry again for such slow updates and short chapters (gotta work on dialogue). As always, I thank you so much for reading. I do ask though everyone who reads this to leave a review so I know if it is worth continuing, cuz if no one is reading, not really worth it. Thank you for all the encouragement though ! And those who are just joining in, I know the first chapters are boring, it'll pick up.**

_We rejoin Fluttershy and Big Mac one month after their breakfast date. They have been seeing each other since._

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Fluttershy walked beside Big Macintosh with her head nestled into his neck. They strolled through Ponyville, glancing around at the farmers' market. "The farmers' market is one of my favorite times in spring. Well except for seeing all the cute, baby animals again!" stated Fluttershy.

"Eeyup" replied Big Macintosh with a smile. The couple walked past Carrot Top's stand, Berry Punch's wine stall, and Twilight's book kiosk (which unsurprisingly had no customers), all the time while passing the envious times of Ponyville's most desperate houseponies. Sometimes Fluttershy smiled to herself when she would lay next to Mac, thinking about how she could score such a chased after stallion.

Amidst her thoughts, she almost didn't stop in time. In a stand to her right was a single cherry, surrounded by no merchandise. A cherry! Finally! She had been looking for one all week to complete Angel's salad sundae.

Big Mac looked at his side where the wind now blew against his neck, filling the space where Fluttershy's head was moments ago. He looked around, like she had disappeared out of thin air. She was very good about not being noticed.

Big Mac spotted her tail in front of another pony at the cherry stall, and trotted over with a cocked eyebrow and a gentle smile, indicating he wasn't angry at her disappearance, but rather confused.

"Um, excuse me, sorry to bother you, if its alright, how much for the cherry?" whispered Fluttershy. She loathed asking for things, and just wasn't a fan for talking much in general. The salespony ate up her unconfidence

"14 bits." Said the pony with a sly, condescending smirk.

Fluttershy's eyes widened and a bead of sweat formed at the start of her ear. "14 bits? That's a little high don't you think, no offence."

Big Macintosh cut through the crowd to see what was taking his mare friend. He was shrugged few a few ponies to Fluttershy's side. He quickly clued in on the conversation.

"Look lady, this is the last cherry. You want it or not? 14 bits or no deal." Fluttershy knew Angel would only eat the salad with the cherry, and reluctantly grabbed the bits from her saddle bag. Before her snout exited the bag with the bits in her mouth, Mac's voice chimed into the conversation.

"Now ya'll listen here. 14 bits? Now that ridiculous. I've seen better cherries sellin' for two bits! Now you give her that cherry for one bit or else." Big Mac kept his composure the whole time. Fluttershy stared at him in awe for talking when not talked to for once.

"Or what?" the salespony snarked back.

Looking behind him, Big Mac spotted a strong oak tree that was among the ones that graced the perimeter of the Market. "Or this." He replied with a sneaky smile as he stepped back, and kicked the tree with one leg. A split ran up from the roots and up to the top, making leaves fall in heaps. He walked back to the stand, where Fluttershy and the salespony's jaws fell with the leaves.

"So, it'll be one bit then?" The salespony nodded her head slowly, her eyes still fixed on the tree and her jaw still in the dirt. Big Mac dropped one bit onto the counter and held his hoof out to Fluttershy. The sunny pegasus picked the cherry up in her mouth and dropped it into her saddlebag.

Fluttershy and Mac walked away. If any other pony had done that, Fluttershy would've headed for the hills, but with Mac, she felt safer when he did that.

Fluttershy was so happy she'd found somepony to protect her like Big Mac had. They walked through the market once again, until they came to Rarity's stand, where she was selling dresses for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. Some dresses were very similar to her and her friends' from last year, but others were so original that Fluttershy had no idea how so many ideas came out of such a dainty pony like Rarity.

"Fluttershy dear!" Rarity spotted the couple and waved a hoof from her stand. Big Mac excused himself to continue to roam, not wanting to intrude on the mares' impending conversation.

"Oh, hi Rarity. How was the spa? I'm so sorry I couldn't make it, but I promised Big Macintosh I would go to the farmers' market with him today." Fluttershy felt so guilt for cancelling her standing appointment with Rarity at the spa this week.

"Darling its quite alright! Im so happy to see you happy! And with Big Mac! What a hunk. How'd you score that?" She looked at Fluttershy with a faux envious pouty face which made them both burst into giggles. Rarity's horn lit up as a closed sign fell over her booth. She walked around the counter to join Fluttershy in the street.

"So Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me about Big Mac and you? That is some juicy gossip, I think."

"Well, I don't like to show off, and I don't like ponies staring at me." Fluttershy pawed the ground nervously.

"Nonsense, you should show him off! How long have you been together? What have you done together, and what have you _done_ together? If you know what I mean," bombarded Rarity. Fluttershy blushed.

"It'll be one month tomorrow." She smiled and blushed at the thought of having a special some pony for a full month without messing it up.

"Aw! But you haven't answered my other question, Fluttershy," prodded Rarity.

"Well, last week we had a picnic, and sometimes he comes over and we just snuggle on the couch. Oh, and the other day we went for a walk through the apple orchards. Applejack saw us coming out of one of the rows, and she was delighted. I expected her to be angry for me to be with her brother, but she called me over and hugged me. She said that she was so happy to see her brother with somepony, since he turned down every other mare. She said I was the only one she would approve of." Fluttershy looked at the ground to hide her huge grin from Rarity, and Fluttershy was sure she had turned a darker shade then Big Mac's coat.

Rarity's face blocked Fluttershy's view of the dirt ground as she poked herself under Rarity's face to make eye contact. Fluttershy's chin was raised to normal height by Rarity's newly polished and hooficured snow white hoof. How she managed to keep herself so clean while walking on dirt roads always amazed Fluttershy, but she had to give her credit for never looking less than fabulous. Just right now Rarity was sporting a red and white striped mane clip and a simple bedazzled saddle, but it complemented every part of her. Fluttershy wished she had such a sense of style, for she usually went out not sporting anything, except the occasional scarf.

"Yes, yes that's adorable and Im so happy for you, but you still haven't answered my _question_," Rarity complained. Not whined. Fluttershy made sure to never get the two confused after Rarity's encounter with those Diamond Dogs.

"Nothing. We haven't done anything." Fluttershy smiled to herself for not being a floosy. But her expression fell when she saw Rarity's disappointed and confused expression.

"And you've been together…for a month? Honey, even I've, done the deed, on the first night. Its nothing to be ashamed of. Its natural."

"Well, I'm just not ready, and he's not pushing me." Fluttershy suddenly felt really self-conscience in front of her best friend.

"Just remember, every man has his needs." Rarity saw Big Mac out of the corner of her eye, winked at Fluttershy, and trotted back to her stand, where a line of ponies had formed, unlike at Twilight's book kiosk still.

"Howdy, Sugarcube. How was yur talk with Miss Rarity?" said Big Mac as he walked over with a smile.

"Fine," whispered Fluttershy extremely softly, feeling really awkward about her conversation with her friend. The two continued walking, and Big Mac started to walk Fluttershy home.

They reached her house without a word on the way. The birds perched on the roof, singing a happy tune. The squirrels scampered around with heir new families and innocent butterflies hovered over Fluttershy's daisy garden that Rose had helped her plant. Big Mac didn't look any different than usual. His flaming coat made his green cutie mark of an apple stand out very much. He had a simple and unaware look on his face. He was calm and relaxed, like always. Fluttershy however was tense. She thought about what Rarity had said ever since they left the market. Fluttershy opened the two halves of her door, letting Mac in. He took a seat on the couch, while she went to fetch some tea.

Fluttershy boiled some chamomile tea and brought it out to Big Mac. They sipped quietly, until Fluttershy just blurted out "Big Macintosh? Do you ever have… urges?"

"Nah, not really. I don't need anything."

"Are you content, with me?"

"Eeyup."

Fluttershy nuzzled her head into Big Mac's neck. She looked up at him, he was just looking out the window. She put her hoof on his check, pulled him down to her, and kissed him hard. She rolled on top of him as they kissed softer now, passionate, but not sexual. They continued kissing and snuggling until Big Mac said "Do you want to…" and pointed his eyes to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, but no. Im really not ready for that yet. Im so sorry." said Fluttershy quietly.

"That's okay Sugarcube." and Big Mac stroked Fluttershy's neck until she fell asleep on his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you again for reading And this is gonna suck, but I think Im just gonna do a lot of little chapters, keep everyone excited.**

_Perspective __Big Macintosh_

_We rejoin Fluttermac about a week later…_

"Keep up honeydew," called Big Macintosh as he looked over his shoulder at Fluttershy who was trailing behind. The couple was doing their usual date routine; a stroll through Ponyville. Neither of them were too big on formal dates. They preferred to have causal, laid-back time together. They usually saw each other three or four times a week, both having other things to attend to the rest of the week. Their days usually consisted of walking through Ponyville's main town, sitting by the bridge that crossed the river towards the park, and reverting back to Sweet Apple Acres to relax and cuddle.

Big Macintosh still didn't like to look Fluttershy in the eye. He was extremely embarrassed of suggesting, and being rejected, the idea of the two having… you know. Fluttershy spread her wings delicately and, well, fluttered over to Big Mac's side after being distracted by some toads on the side of the road. Their strides matched perfectly; Big Mac's long and slow, and Fluttershy's short and quick. They continued walking in silence; nothing out of the usual.

'_I'm so lucky to have her. No one understands or fits me better than she does.'_ Big Mac thought to himself as the mare beside him stared intently ahead of their path. He wanted to scream _'I LOVE THIS MARE!'_, but that would embarrass them both.

Big Macintosh wasn't very big on showing emotion towards anyone, not even AJ or Applebloom. He hadn't told Fluttershy his true feelings for her either. They had never even made it official that they were a couple, but silently agreed it was a mutual understanding. But if he didn't tell her soon, could he lose her?

No, he shook the thought out of his mind. He wanted to focus on the time he had with the gorgeous, polite pony at the moment. Maybe if he told her he loved her, she would loosen up around him. She still walked around in a nervous ball of tension, unlike when she was with Rarity at the spa. _It had been two Saturdays ago. He picked her up from her weekly appointment with Rarity at the spa in Ponyville. As she exited the building and Fluttershy's back hug low and stiffless. Every muscle falling to the ground in a relaxed droop. She looked refreshed and glowing, and radiant. Rarity waved goodbye as she ran back into the spa, calling out something like 'I feel a pimple coming on!', and ran back in with a gleeful expression, happy wither excuse to have a double spa day for herself. Big Macintosh couldn't help but notice how relaxed and natural luttershy looked when she was with her friend. But when she made eye contact with Big Macintosh, her back went stiff, she opened her droopy eyes, and raised her neck to an elegantly high stature. She looked like she was trying to retain her composure around him. He'd wished she would loosen up around him, and be natural. He would never, ever judge her. _

Suddenly a voice came up behind Big Mac. "Hey, bro!" The red stallion turned to see his best friend, Carter, smiling behind him. Carter was a light blue pony with a darker blue face, with a plow as his cutie mark. He had helped during Winter Wrap Up on the farm this year. Macintosh hadn't seen him in forever, too busy on the farm and being with Fluttershy. He looked at Fluttershy with uncertain eyes, and she simply nodded, allowing him to go spend time with his friend. Big Mac rubbed his muzzle against her and trotted off with his friend to catch up while Fluttershy continued down the path solo.

"How've ya been Mac?" excitedly asked the stallion.

"Mighty fine Carter. And yourself?"

"Mighty fine." replied Carter, mimicking Big Mac's accent. Mac shoved him playfully to tell him to knock it off, and he did. Carter knew to not carry out a joke for too long. "How's the family and the farm? I heard your sister helped wield the Elements of Harmony, again! You've got quite a family there."

"Eeyup. She did. Helped defeat that discord fella from turnin' Equestria upside-down. The family is fine. Granny Smith is hangin' in there, and Applebloom is still running around as a Cutie Mark Crusade. And AJ is uptight about bills as always."

"Nothing out of the usual it sounds…" chuckled Carter. "But something _was _different I noticed. Who was that fine filly you had with you?"

Big Macintosh almost blushed at the question. "That's Fluttershy," he said proudly, "she's mah special somepony. Been together a month and a half almost." Big Mac grinned at the sound of that on his lips.

"Oh sounds serious. How is she?" Carter egged.

"She's wonderful!" Mac almost whinnied at the thought of his mare friend.

"I mean, how _is she?_ In the haystack?" Carter winked and Big Mac got really embarrassed, not wanting to remember the awkward incident that had happened the week before.

"Well, we haven't done anything," Big Mac sighed disappointedly, "I've done real good at controlling my urges, but, I mean, Im a stallion. Not a colt. I kinda need those things." He felt disgusted with himself, one for admitting he needed sexual activity, and two for being disappointed in Fluttershy for a second for not supplying those needs for him, even though she wasn't ready. He wouldn't push her, and he would be content growing old with her without ever touching her. He respected that she wasn't ready to give herself.

"Its okay, man. Carrot Top made me wait months before we did anything. And it worked out for the best. Happily engaged for three months." The blue stallion gleamed with pride and Big Mac patted him on the back and congratulated his friend. "Where is your mare friend now?" questioned Carter.

"Probably kept going into Ponyville."

"Isnt that her?" asked Carter. Big Macintosh looked up to where his friend pointed in the sky. Mac caught a quick glimpse of a yellow pegasus and a light pink tail disappearing into the clouds overhead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Another chapter, here ya go . Sorry about the language, but it was needed for the mood. **

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Fluttershy smiled as the short blonde tail of her stallion companion disappeared the bend as he chatted with his friend. She was happy to see him happy. Fluttershy continued over Ponyville Bridge. She stopped and hung her forelegs over the edge, staring at her reflection in the water. Usually, her reflection would be disturbed by her falling tears. But today was different. Instead of an ugly, crying mess staring back at her, a bright, happy, smiling face greeted her as her face peeked over the ledge. She was so happy with Big Macintosh.

He understood her, didn't force her into anything, and didn't make her talk much, which she appreciated. She especially appreciated him not making her talk about what had happened last week at her house. Fluttershy felt really bad for not being able to fulfill his manly needs, but she really wasn't ready for that. Either way, she was content with how their relationship was unfolding.

She wanted to tell him that he was her special somepony, but who would want to be seen with shy ol' Fluttershy?

"Ahem." An annoyed voice rang in Fluttershy's ears. They perked up at the noise that came from behind her. Both the word and tone spiked Fluttershy's curiosity. It was snarky and impatient, but Fluttershy didn't have an enemies. Except that one time she asked a young colt to stop throwing rocks at her animals. Was he angry? Had he come back to get revenge? Was he going to kill her? Eek! The voice was unfamiliar, and she wondered what she had done to deserve such a tone.

"Oh, Im sorry. Is this your spot on the bridge? I can leave." Fluttershy turned to leave without looking at the mare that was behind her.

"Um, no. I need to talk to you." The mare stated in an obnoxious voice. Fluttershy was suddenly whipped around by a hoof on her shoulder. In front of her was Berry Punch, followed up by Colgate and Bon Bon who backed her up from behind. Their stares were intimidating and malicious, making Fluttershy fall on her rump from cowardliness.

"I hear your dating Macintosh Apple?" the pony said in a faux curious tone. However, Fluttershy didn't pick up on it.

The gentle pegasus blushed and smiled, ecstatic to hear 'dating'. It made her feel like it was really happening. "Yes, hi Im Fluttershy. We're so happy together." Fluttershy momentarily forgot her shyness; she loved to talk about Big Mac. Not only that, but if this pony was mad at her, she wanted to fix that right away. Fluttershy hated having enemies, like the minotaur from that confidence lecture that turned her into a big meany pants.

"Humph, how long you been together?" Berry Punch popped a piece of gum loudly between her teeth, making an audible 'SNAP' sound.

"About a month and a half." Fluttershy started to get nervous as the stares of the three mares around her intensified.

"Okay, not bad, not bad. I'm surprised your not knocked-up yet."

"What? Big Mac? He'd never…"

"Oh darling he would," hissed Berry Punch as her eyes narrowed and her face contorted into a scowl. "I heard that he got a mare pregnant on the first date, and never called or helped raise the foal. I think… it died because the mother couldn't afford to feed it, and I remember hearing that he refused to help support it. Isn't that right girls?" she called over her shoulder. Berry Punch's posse nodded in snickering agreement. Fluttershy's pupils narrowed to the size of a pea.

'That can't be true." Fluttershy didn't want to accuse the mare of lying, that would be rude. She wouldn't let herself believe that Mac had did that. He wouldn't. Would he? Would he do that to her?

"Its okay. That wont happen to you. Who would even think of touching _you?"_ The way Berry said that… sounded intentionally vicious and hurtful. Was she right? Fluttershy wished she could look over at her reflection and see what she looked like right now. Probably horrible. She started to get a really bad feeling about the mares surrounding her, and started to sink into a scared heap.

The three mares circled Fluttershy as she sunk into a ball of fur beneath her mane as her tail curled around her legs to obscure her from the view of the threatening mares. Fluttershy recognized Berry Punch. She had remembered Big Macintosh saying how he dated a pony by that name. This had to be her. She had fruit as her cutie mark, a lavender coat, and a fluffy purple mane. She matched his description. But Big Mac hadn't said she was so mean. Well, of course he wouldn't, he's too nice. Her eyes pierced through Fluttershy's the second she looked up, and the pegasus mare quickly recoiled in her heap.

Bon Bon laughed. "Wow, Big Mac sure has taste in ponies." The other two giggled.

"So your Big Mac's new mare-friend, huh? Look at you, who would want you? You pathetic lump. You can't even stand up for yourself. No pun intended!" Berry Punch's posse laughed as they continued to circle the helpless mare.

_'Oh, where are you Big Mac?"_ thought Fluttershy desperately.

Colgate spoke next. "Look at her mane. Heard of a brush, honey?" The other two laughed manically.

Berry Punch stomped her hoof, and Colgate and Bon Bon closed in on Fluttershy. They held her wings in their hooves. Fluttershy squeaked from the sharp pain that ran through her spine as they lifted her out of her ball. Her wings felt like they were about to be ripped off as the intense pain surged through her bod. Her body weight strained them, but Colgate and Bon Bon didn't show they cared in the slightest. They held the innocent mare in front of Berry Punch who walked curiously towards Fluttershy.

"Listen here, slut," hissed Berry Punch, "Big Mac was mine first. I'm his only love, and he'll never forget me. Let's say we broke up on, uneven ground. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's not satisfied. You don't deserve him! So you little piece of worthless shit, if I see you with him again, well, let's just say, you'll really regret it. So stay away. Give him a week, and he'll be running back to me. So stay out of my way you ugly crap." Berry Punch stopped for a second, eyed Fluttershy for a moment, and spat in her eye. Fluttershy screamed as the liquid burned, but she was unable to rub her aching eye as the posse started to restrain her arms too.

Berry Punch circled Fluttershy, and continued on.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure to stop by the farm and give him a taste of what he's missing out on with you!" Berry Punch winked seductively, and started to walk down the bridge. As she turned, she whipped Fluttershy across the cheek with her tail. Fluttershy's cheek stung, and tears ran down from her eyes, intensifying the pain form the whip and the spit. A few drops of blood dripped from the fresh wound.

Berry Punch stopped in her proud walk away from Fluttershy, looked back at her pain filled, hunched over body, and whistled. Her two minions hoisted Fluttershy higher up by her wings.

'_What else can they do to me?'_ she thought to herself. Colgate and Bon Bon lifted the innocent mare up, and flung her over the ledge of the bridge.

Fluttershy screamed in fear, but her scream was interrupted by water rushing into her lungs. Her head went below the water. When it shortly bobbed back up, she heard maniacal laughter from above, before she was swallowed under the rapids again. Fluttershy gasped for breath as her hair stuck to her face and the freezing water cut her body. Her back legs struggled to find ground on the bottom of the river, but to no avail. She splashed about with her forelegs, trying to save herself in any way possible. Her head was engulfed under the current again, and her nose burned from the water rushing up it and into her head.

She struggled in agony to keep from drowning. She knew how to swim, but the shock of the fall kept her totally off guard for the impact. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the disgusting water. Her eyes burned like a thousand suns as pollution and dirt contaminated them from the river.

She was carried a little downstream by the river, but caught herself on a bank. She chocked on the mucky water that she hurled from her stomach on the beach. Fluttershy vomited up the water from her stomach, her head between her front legs, her back curved upward in a heaving position. She shivered, gasping for breath and crying simultaneously. Fluttershy looked back at the bridge where the same three mares had crazy, satisfied looks in their eyes. They laughed, content with their work.

Fluttershy didn't want anything else to happen, so she quickly lifted herself up. She stretched out her wings, and winced in pain. One was out of the socket. She quickly sucked some water off her wings with her mouth, spitting it on the sand, In hopes that they would get dry enough to be useful. She pushed herself through the pain as the laughter got louder and shot herself into the sky, heading for the safety of the clouds, away from the evil Earth ponies that wanted her dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I am SO sorry for the long delay; I have been super busy and I thank everyone who has patiently waited and is still with me. Let's see what happens to the beyotch Berry ;)And since Im writing this at like midnight, IM sorry that it is so short. But I felt you guys deserved a chapter. **

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

Big Macintosh rapped slightly on the door of Fluttershy's cottage with his right hoof. She had avoided him all week, and wouldn't offer a word of explanation. Apparently, she had distanced herself from all her friends the past week. Even her bunny Angel, who was usually arrogant and rude, had seeked out Big Mac to help restore Fluttershy to her normal self. From behind the wooden door, Big Mac could hear soft sniffles.

"Sugarcube? What's wrong? Was it somethin' I did?" Big Mac thought about if he had done anything to upset her. He couldn't think of an instance, but maybe she took something the wrong way.

Big Mac continued to gently knock on his mare friend's door, until it slowly creaked open. This really surprised Mac, that Fluttershy was willing to talk. "What do you want?" Whispered Fluttershy through her tears, obviously becoming fed-up by the incessant knocking by a certain pony.

"I wanna know whats got you so upset honeybun." Answered Big Mac genuinely. He gave her a small half smile through the crack in the door, but he saw her turn her head away at the gesture. Then she huffed up her chest, and opened her mouth.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Us. Its obvious that we're not supposed to be together." Fluttershy chocked through her tears. "That's what everyone says, anyways."

Big Mac's face drained of all its blood, and he felt weak in all four knees. He struggled to find words. "Who.. who told ya that?" stuttered Big Mac, dumbfounded.

"Like you don't know," snorted Fluttershy in an authority not like her, "Berry Punch and her friends."

As quickly as his face had gone cold, it burned with an anger that he held behind gritted teeth. Just the name of that pony gave him chills of fury. Mac took a big breath before speaking again, holding in his anger. "Honeybun, something is wrong with that mare. I am not with her anymore because she got so jealous and protective. I promise, you are the only one in my life. I… I love you Fluttershy." Fluttershy's door creaked open more so, and her blushing red cheeks appeared before Big Mac. She threw the door open and ran out, hugging Big Mac. They embraced for a while, until Big Mac broke the silence. "Sugarcube…what happened to your wing?" Big Mac referred to Fluttershy's bandaged wing.

Fluttershy looked away, as if she was going to burst into tears again. Big Mac brought her face towards his with a hoof, and looked deep into her eyes, putting her into sort of a trance. "What happened?"

The yellow pegasus started crying again. "Berry Punch *sniff* and her friends hurt me." She collapsed in a heap covered by her hair. Angle hopped over to Fluttershy, comforting his owner. Big Mac snorted, and galloped off towards Ponyville.

Big Macintosh ran around Ponyville, looking for the monster who had abused his poor Fluttershy. He scoured the town. He checked Carrot Top's stand, town hall, and Sugar Cube corner. The mare he was looking for was nowhere. Big Mac let out a disappointed sighas he sat on a park bench. Even if he had found her, what would he do? Big Mac would never hit a mare, no matter the crime they committed.

He felt a hoof on his shoulder, turned, and saw a smiley Pinkie Pie. Her ignorant expression made Big Mac smile. "Hey Mac," she chirped, "whatcha doin? Are you okay?"

"Eeyup", he responded half-heartedly, "I'm just kind of angry."

"Why? Would a party cheer you up? Parties always cheer me up? OH! If I get the streamers and cake now, I could cheer you up by 3:30? Hows that?" questioned Pinkie excitedly. Big Mac smiled and chuckled thankfully. Her personality was doing its job right now of cheering him up.

"Na, I don't think a party would help. Im just angry cuz some mares were beatin up on Fluttershy."

"HUUUUHHHH? WHO WOULD HURT FLUTTERSHY! SHE'S SO NICE AND DOESN'T DO ANYTHING MEAN. ONLY A MEANY-MCMEANY PANTS WOULD WANT TO HURT SUCH A NICE PONY!" Pinkie screamed the entire sentence as her cheeks got red hot.

"I'll tell you Pinkie, this mare is a meany McMeany pants, as you put it. It was Berry Punch. I don't know what she did, but she messed up Fluttershy pretty bug. Made her almost hate me, and dislocated her wing."

"Oh no I've got to tell the others!" and Pinkie zipped off, once again leaving Mac alone on his bench.

He sat in solemn silence for a few more minutes, until his ears perked up at a familiar sound. He looked to his left, down a road leading from the salon.

His eyes fell upon a purple pony flanked by a crème pony with a blue and pink mane and tail, and a blue pony with a dark blue and white mane and tail. They all had their eyes closed, heads thrown back in laughter. Then, blinded by their laughing fit, Berry Punch walked smack into Big Mac's puffed out chest. She was a little fazed by the impact, and Bon Bon and Colgate helped her up as she shook her head.

Berry Punch looked up the big red stallion that stood before her. At first, she had a scared and confused look on her face. But as her vision focused on the particular stallion, her smile turned sly and seductive. She waved off her minions as she got to her hooves, and circled Big Mac."Hey, Maccy. Watcha doin? You looking for me?' Berry winked and tried to rub Mac's chin with her hoof, but he grabbed her hoof before it could reach him.

"I don't know what you did Berry, but you leave Miss Fluttershy alone." Mac's gaze hardened, and he gritted his teeth to keep from attacking Berry for hurting Fluttershy. "And if you ever touch her again, I'll get the rest of the Elements of Harmony to _destroy_ you."

"Hah! As if" Berry smirked. Big Mac snorted through his nostrils, and with one leg, stomped the ground, sending a crack through the Earth that reached Berry's posse, making them back away. Berry Punch shrank down, terrified of the sudden authority Big Macintosh projected.

Berry squeaked a tiny yes, and ran off, followed by her shocked and confused friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I think the story is winding down now, cuz im running out of ideas. If you don't want it to end just yet, put some ideas in the reviews and I'll do those. But if I do end it, keep an eye out for some other stories that Im going to be working on; one Nightmare Moon one and an Applejack and Rarity one coming this summer!**

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Fluttershy cuddled into the neck of her stallion savior. He breathed heavily, taking anap after his long day of applebucking. It had been a week since the Berry Punch incident, and she was glad it was over. Berry and her friends hadn't bothered her since Mac talked to them. Fluttershy didn't know what he said to them, but she was sure he didn't hurt them. It wasn't in Mac to do so.

She thought back to the day after the fateful encounter. After Big Mac ran away in a huff of anger, Fluttershy's sandy colored ears perked up at a curious, yet familiar sound. A rapid amount of "bops" were speeding her way, meaning none other than Pinkie Pie was about to pay her a visit.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Pinkie as she barreled her way. Fluttershy let out a small yeep. Sh really didn't feel like being cheered up at the moment, still in shock from the Berry incident. Her pupils went beady as Pinkie sped towards her, showing no attempt to slow herself down. Fluttershy started to close the door to prevent the impending attack by Pinkie Pie. Sadly, she was not fast enough, as Pinkie slammed into her, and pinned Fluttershy to the ground, panting heavily, indicating she was clearly bouncing for a while to get to Fluttershy.

"Why didn't you tell us Berry Punch was being mean to you?" questioned Pinkie Pie, her usual happy smile replaced by a genuinely concerned look.

"Us?" suspicioned Fluttershy. As she peered over Pinkie's shoulder, she noticed the rest of her friends had followed and were standing on her pathway outside of her cottage. They had concerned looks on their faces, and she saw Rarity start trotting towards her.

"Oh darling! Why didn't you tell us, dear? We would have had a word with those ruffians."

"Yeah!" chimed in Rainbow Dash as she mimicked karate moves in the air, "we would've made them pay for what they did to our Fluttershy!"

"How…how did you find out about that?" whispered/squeaked Fluttershy.

Pinkie's face got a smile again as she spoke, "Oh you silly filly. Big Mac told us. Well, he told me. And well, he just said 'some mares been beatin' up on you'. So, we came over. He was really mad about it. Huffin and puffin on that bench. He said even a party wouldn't make him feel better. When wouldn't a party work? Well, except for that time Applebloom didn't want one when she didn't get her cutie mark… hmphhmhm". Rainbow Dash quickly put a hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth, and Fluttershy was happy for the moment to hear herself think.

"What Pinkie is _trying_ to say, is that we don't need to know what happened. But since we knew something did, we're here for you," said Twilight as she put a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks girls." The six ponies went into Fluttershy's cottage, not even Pinkie Pie daring to make Fluttershy break down by egging her on for details. They sipped some tea that Rarity made quietly, exchanging information about the past week.

Applejack broke the silence, directing a question at Twilight. "So… Twi, hows magic and everything?"

There was a lot of tension, as Twilight shifted in her seat, obviously looking for an answer. Everyone was itching to find out exactly what had happened to Fluttershy. Finally, Twilight spoke.

"Its been wonderful. I just learned how to read pony minds!"

"Impressive." Said Applejack, and all started thinking the same thing. Fluttershy felt a rush of realization. What if Twilight read her mind? She didn't want everypony making fun of her for not being stronger. Her mind was in a panicked jumble. But it was broken by Pinkie's squeaky voice.

"Oh! Oo! Read my mind! Read my mind!" Pinkie got a faux look of concentration on her face, as Twilight's eyes pressed closed and she gritted her teeth.

"What am I thinking, Twiley?" questioned Pinkie Pie excitedly. By now, even Rarity was interested in the feat of magic.

"You are thinking…" started Twilight, as the words formed in her head, "I don't see anything… Pinkie were you thinking about anything?

"Oh! I'm supposed to think! What to think about…" Pinkie started out a long drawl of inner turmoil of what to think about, when Rainbow Dash shoved her aside.

"Do me! Do me!" Fluttershy started to smile at her friends horsing around, and was ecstatic that she wasn't the focus of attention.

Twilight started again, only to suddenly get a sick look on her face and stop abruptly.

"Rainbow Dash! That's disgusting!" Rainbow fell to the floor cracking up as Twilight pretended to dry heave at the image that had been flashed into her mind. The rest of Fluttershy's friends started giggling, and Fluttershy felt a smile grace her lips too.

She was so happy to not have to talk about the event to her friends, but was grateful for their company.

Fluttershy snapped back to the present day reality as Big Mac squirmed beside her. His eyes drooped open, as he stretched his legs from his nap. Fluttershy nuzzled him with her head, and he smiled. They didn't speak of the incident, and both were content with that. Big Mac got to his feet rather slowly, and walked into the kitchen to grab some dinner. What he found though, was an extravagant dinner with squash, rutabaga, broccoli and tons of apple sweets. He looked to his side at Fluttershy, who was beaming. "Did you make this?" asked Big Mac, his mouth watering. Fluttershy nodded as her companion rushed hungrily to the table, taking not a second to pile heaps of food onto his plate. He did however, wait patiently for Fluttershy to grab her own food before chowing down. Fluttershy delicately picked at her small meal, while Mac devoured his feast.

When he was finished, he contently rubbed his belly, and held in a burp. He thanked Fluttershy throughout the meal, saying it was one of the nicest gestures ever. She accepted his thanks, and froze a little when she heard an "I love you" escape his lips, only for that sentence to be accompanied by the same one from her lips as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey so thanks to the suggestions, there WILL be more chapters to come.**

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

A bead of sweat formed as Big Macintosh bucked the apple trees, shaking them of their fruit. He looked over the orchard. '_Why did we plant so many trees. And for that matter, why does it always seem like there's fruit on them?" _Mac thought to himself (breaking the fourth wall a little here ;D) He spotted an orange blob standing on its two front legs as the back legs kicked a tree. Big Mac watched as the blob expertly caught the falling apples in a barrel, only to hear a 'Dangnabbit!' as one apple popped it on the head. Big Mac smiled at Applejack from a far, having a little chuckle at her expense. He was glad to know he would be having some assistance in the job. But goodness he could not wait for applebloom to start bucking so that she could help out instead of sitting on her rump all day and eating all the good snacks.

Big Mac wished his sister wasn't all the way on the other side of the orchard. He felt lonely, and wanted someone to talk to. Well, not talk to, per say. Applejack would be doing the talking, but he liked to have someone near him. He wished Fluttershy was with him at the moment, but she had gone home a few hours ago.

Fluttershy had walked him home from her house after he slept over and she had made him the best dinner his muzzle had ever connected with. Sometimes his mouth watered just thinking of it. With a full stomach, though, Big Mac also had a full mind.

While gladly munching down on his feast, he had let slip an 'I love you' to Fluttershy. He had kicked himself under the table when he realized it. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he did. But he had been waiting to tell her at a special moment, not with a mouthful of hay. He had it all planned out. They would stroll through the apple fields, he would pick a flower for her, and he would whisper it out loud. Then he would slowly increase volume until he got the confidence to almost scream it to Celestia, so everyone would know who the mare for him was.

But it came out, and boy did she hear it. Fluttershy looked daze for a moment, and Big Mac held his breath while continuing eating as to act like it was a nonchalant thing. But, his shoulders were tighter than a rope around a herd of cattle. He was finally able to relax when he heard her say 'I love you too.' So in the end, it worked out, he guessed. They were on a new level of their relationship, and things hadn't been better since.

The two talked all night long about life, work, and favorite things. To Big Mac's surprise, Fluttershy actually ran a pet-sitting business. Ponies just drop off their pets when they go on vacation. But, sometimes the ponies don't go back, so Fluttershy either adopts the pet as her own or tries to find another pony to adopt it. _'Maybe I can drop Winona off there so that dang dog doesn't keep me up all night long with her howlin''_ Mac thought to himself.

Big Mac always smiled when he thought about Fluttershy, and realized he felt awfully lonely when she wasn't with him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do it.

"Mac? Where are we going?" questioned Fluttershy confusedly, yet excitedly. Big Mac led her up the road from Sweet Apple Acres She had a little jump in her step as she hurriedly followed Big Mac. Fluttershy felt the dirt beneath her hooves, and a little on the front of her forelegs from the dirt that Mac was kicking up as he walked in front of her.

"Not far, SugarCube. I promise." Big Mac smiled as he led his blind folded mare down a dusty dirt road. He was gently leading her by the tip of her hair in his mouth. It tasted like strawberries, which wasn't surprising for it's coloring that closely resembled a shade of the seeded fruit. About a quarter mile from the farm, Big Mac unmasked Fluttershy. Her eyes grew wide and so did the smile on her face.

It was sunset, and she and Big Mac stood on her favorite hill that looked over Canterlot. Big Mac broke the silence, "Your remember this? You fell asleep here, and I carried you home the first time we met." Fluttershy was speechless, completely taken with the act of kindness. He had remembered that this was her favorite spot in all of Equestria. Memories washed over Big Mac as his eyes had landed on the sleeping figure of Fluttershy after they had watched thre sunset. Now, Mac walked to the hill and held out his hoof for Fluttershy to join him. She trotted over. It still amazed him how she almost never used her wings.

Mac sat down with a thud, but Fluttershy daintily nuzzeled her body into his. The two put their heads together and watched as Princess Celestia slowly pulled the sun down under the horizon. It was as if she knew the two lovebirds were watching, because she had painted the sky this evening with magnificent shades of red and yellow and green that stretched like a sonic rainboom all over the land. The two almost gasped at the extraordinary array of colors that spread and danced into the sky as Celestia continued to pull the sun down with her magic.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh stared wordlessly at the sky until Luna started to bring the moon up. They watched as one-by-one stars started tio dot the sky, and even saw a few shoot across the sky. Fluttershy whispered an inaudible thank you to Princess Luna, knowing she would appreciate to know that ponies were appreciating her artwork. They watched as the last stars dotted into place, and with that, Big Mac let out a short whistle. From behind a tree, Angle darted out and atop Fluttershy's head. She giggled, and the rabbit quickly jumped off her head. Angel scampered over to Big Mac, whispered something in his ear, to which Big Mac nodded to. Angel then scampered back into the dark, as Big Mac started to get up. He held out a hoof to lift Fluttershy up as well, which she accepted. He cleared his throat and began.

Miss Fluttershy. You have made me the happiest stallion in all of Equestria. Never before have I met a mare that gets me like ya do. I love you Fluttershy, and you make my life complete. I savor every moment I have with you, and I hope it can last a life time. Will you marry me?" With that last sentence, Angel appeared on top of Mac's head with a purple pillow. On top of the pillow sat a gold band. It was the size of a hoof. Fluttershy gasped, knowing what it was. A wedding band. She was speechless, and Big Mac started to look a little nervous until his face lit up with her whisper of "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading so much. I'm surprised how much I've been able to do with this story. Thank you so much for reading and keep the comments coming guys! The only thing keeping this story alive, so keep them coming! They are all appreciated. Special thanks to Ki6 for some great chapter suggestions because their comments gave me some good ideas. In short, this story could go on for a while ;)**

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

"Married!" Fluttershy's friends screamed in unison. Fluttershy held her hoof up to reveal the gold band that graced her leg. They were gathered at the spa, all enjoying an herbal bath prepared by Zecora. The spa ponies still oh-ed and ah-ed at her natural remedies, and would constantly beg her for her secrets, though Zecora, much like a magician, would never tell.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie quickly swam over to Fluttershy, splashing water everywhere as they went. Rarity dodged each chunk of flying water as she gracefully paddled to the other side of the bath where Fluttershy was, still managing to keep her perfectly styled mane from getting a drop of water on it. Twilight stayed on the other side of the bath alone as her friends stampeded at Fluttershy at the news. Rainbow hung upside down over Fluttershy by now, refusing to enjoy a relaxing bath, in fear that it may tarnish her dare-devil persona. Pinkie Pie was about to drown herself as she had her head under the bath water, blowing water as she talked while submerged. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random." chuckled Rainbow from above as she watched the pink pony do one of her many crazy things.

Suddenly, the bubbles stopped and Pinkie popped her head up from under the water. Her mane laid flat and straight from the water contact. Pinkie looked up at the new style, scowled a little, then shook her head rapidly like a dog, ears flapping and hair flailing until it returned back to its dry state of a frizzy, curly nest. The spraying water from her makeshift air dry flew at the rest of her friends, who squealed at the cold sensation of the water.

"My mane!" complained Rarity as she half-heartedly batted the limp hair that had flattened from the water sprits.

"Oh! Sorry Rarity!" apologized Rarity, though Pinkie gave no hint if she was going to tell her confused friends what she had been doing in the first place.

"Uh, Pinkie, what were you doing before?" questioned Rainbow.

"Shaking out my mane. I hate it straight." Pinkie cocked her head to the side and smiled happily as if she had just given the perfect answer. Rainbow Dash face-hoofed.

"No, under the water, Pinkie." chimed in Rarity.

"Oooohhhhh," drawled Pinkie Pie, "I was stopping myself. You see, I'm the best at parties, everypony knows that. And I'm just at good at weddings and wedding receptions, remember when I planned Princess Cadence's? That was a hoot!" Pinkie rambled on as her friends struggled to keep up on the quickly paced sentences. "So when Fluttershy, one of my bestest friends ever in Equestria, said she was getting married, I knew I would be the one to plan her wedding party!" Pinkie squealed in delight at her own appointed news.

"But why did you put your head in the water?" asked Dash.

"Well obviouslyyyy, Dashie, I couldn't have Fluttershy know of all my plans for her. I had so many ideas to get off my chest, so I said them under the water so no pony would hear." The five friends looked at each other and shrugged, agreeing silently that Pinkie was just being Pinkie.

Changing the subject, Rarity quickly chirped "Oh Fluttershy! You must, must, must let me design your dress. You must. You must! You must!" Rarity sounded a lot like when she had begged Fluttershy to pursue her modeling career with Photo-Finish.

"Of course Rarity. No one can make a dress like you do." Rarity blushed at Fluttershy's compliment.

"Oo! Maybe I'll do a take-off of what I made Princess Cadence's dress like. Maybe a hint of green. Or pink to go with your hair! Or maybe-"

Rarity was interrupted by an intentionally loud clearing of somepony's throat, and everyponies attention turned to the lone purple unicorn mare on the other side of the tub. "If I may interject, Rarity, I just think it's not a great idea to get married, Flutterhsy. I mean, you're so young, and my brother is like ten years older than you, and he just got married. Don't you think your rushing things?" Before Fluttershy could get a word out, Applejack broke her daze from the gold band to put in her input as well.

"Yeah, Sugarcube. I mean, I'm plum happy that you're gonna be my sis and everythin', but you and Mac haven't known each other for too long, dontcha think? Yet agin before Fluttershy replied Rarity blocked Fluttershy's face from the rest with a pony shield.

"Nonesense! She can get married if she wants to! And I'm disappointed in you two for not supporting our friend. I, for one am extremely excited to be part of this wedding. Rainbow and Pinkie shook their heads in agreement, and Applejack and Twilight looked at each other unsurely. They stared for a bit, then smiled and swam over to embrace Fluttershy, indicating they approved. Fluttershy beamed at the support of her friends.

"And of course you will all be my bridesmaids, right?" Each pony shrieked a yes, which made Fluttershy give out a fearful eep which made them all alugh and embrace in a hug. Zecora, who was pouring more secret herbs into the bath, broke up the hug with a word of her own,

"Dear pony, what a happy day! For this event, you shall not pay today. Have a good life, now that you have become a wife." Zecora beamed and trotted away, trailed by the spa ponies who were still begging for her recipe, of whom she flicked away with her tail in annoyance.

Fluttershy walked towards Sweet Apple Acres, relaxed from her spa day with all of her best friends. Now she was going to spend some time with her fiancé and she couldn't be happier. She had a sustainable job, a husband-to-be, and five amazing friends who she could always rely on. Fluttershy was happier then she had been in years. Admist her thoughts, Fluttershy didn't hear the frantic screams getting closer and closer to her. It wasn't unitl it was too late.

Derpy Hooves slammed into Fluttershy, spiraling out of control from the sky. They both fell to the dirt road. Fluttershy rubbed her head, trying to figure out what happened. Derpy Hooves sat on the ground beside Fluttershy, eyes crossed, her mouth turned down. "Sorry Fluttershy. I'm not too good at flying."

Fluttershy smiled and offered a hoof to Derpy to help her up. "That's ok, Ditzy." Fluttershy had known Derpy since summer flight camp when she was little, but always refdfused to call her Derpy, the nickname she had been given when she was a filly. Fluttershy felt that it was insulting, so she stuck to calling her Ditzy. Fluttershy didn't know if Derpy even knew what Derpy meant.

Derpy took the hoof and stood herself up. "Fluttershy, you know you can call me Derpy, right?" Fluttershy nodded and smiled.

"So, Ditzy? How's the mail route?"

"Its fine. Hey, you want a muffin?"

"I would love one." Fluttershy graciously took the treat, and her eyes shot open at the deliciousnous of the particular banana-nut muffin. "Ditzy, this is fantastic!"

"Aw, thanks. We haven't hung out in forever. Hey you want to come to Cloudsdale with me tonight? The Wonderbolts are performing, and there's a meet-and-greet after."

"I don't know. I mean, who will take care of my animals…" faded out Fluttershy shyly.

"They'll be fine! Please please please?"

"Okay." Quietly said Fluttershy as she was swooped into a hug by Derpy.

"Yay!" Derpy shook her rump and shot into the air…crookedly. Fluttershy smiled at the bubbly pegasus. She continued on her path to see her fiancé, excited about the date she just made with her friend.

Fluttershy made good time getting to Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh was busy at work, and Applejack was with Rainbow Dash in the park. They had left together after the spa trip. They said that the spa was too fru-fruuy and they needed to get down and dirty.

Fluttershy pumped her wings delicately and flew over to where Big Mac was in the orchard. He smiled as she momentarily blocked the sun over his eyes as she flew by. She landed silently and walked over to where he was bucking. They rubbed noses. "How was your day at the spa Sugarcube?"asked Mac. He waited for an answer as Fluttershy thought of what to say.

She smiled and said "Nice." He playfully snorted in her face at the short answer and she giggled.

"So, Mac, I promised Ditzy Doo that I would go to a Wonderbolts show tonight in Cloudsdale. So, I'll spend all day with you tomorrow, I promise."

"I'll miss you, Sugarcube." Flutttershy embraced her stallion and kissed him delicately. She spread her wings, and took off. Big Mac watched her until she disappeared into the layer of clouds, and he wished the moment could last forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. From what I've seen in the comments, you guys just like the cutsie stuff, so you might not like this chapter. I like to give dramatic twists, since its not fun to just write lovey-dovey stuff. Every life has some drama ;D Im sorry if a lot of you hate this chapter, but I had the idea since I started writing the story, and we need to spice it up. But don't worry; I promise everything will play out and work in the end for the better **

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Fluttershy sat with her back pressed flat against the door to her cottage, hugging a pillow and quietly weeping.

"Honeydew? What's wrong? You skipped our date today. Why are you sad my love?" Big Macintosh stood outside, repeatedly but gently rapping on the door with his hoof. He had been there for hours, and had even left to bring back Applejack to see what the matter with his bride-to-be was. "Fluttershy please talk to us," pleaded Applejack as she looked at her brother with a look of concern. The work ponies both knew that Fluttershy locked herself away when she was sad and angry.

The yellow pegasus didn't respond, and just hugged the pillow harder. The two ponies outside continued. Fluttershy didn't want to face Big Macintosh; not now, not like this. It was like Applejack had read her mind, because her ears perked up at the sound of Applejack saying "Sugarcube, would it help if you just talked to me?" Fluttershy heard Big Mac's words of protest and Applejack's hushing of him. But, then she heard heavy hoofsteps receding down her driveway until they were distant. Applejack knocked again to remind Fluttershy of her request, but this time, the door slowly cracked open, and Fluttershy's sapphire eye peered through. Fluttershy searched through the crack for Big Mac, but he was gone. She let out a breath of relief, and opened the door wider to see Applejack's smiling face greet her. Fluttershy tried to put on a smile, but she ended up breaking into tears again.

Applejack trotted into the animal filled cottage to comfort her friend. For some reason, there was not a single animal around. The house was dark and still, except for Fluttershy's heaving breaths as she curled up on Applejack's lap. "Okay Sugar, tell me what happened that's got ya so torn up."

Fluttershy repeated every event of the night before.

_Derpy Hooves met Fluttershy at her cottage like they had planned the hour before. Fluttershy had started to fly to Cloudsdale to meet her, but had remembered that they had agreed instead to meet at her cottage. Fluttershy changed routes and continued flying, trying not to be late. When she started her descent, she could see a grey blob on her pathway. She landed silently, and Derpy didn't seem to notice her. Derpy was stretched in an awkward position with her bum in the air and her front legs stretched out in front of her on the ground, much like a cat. She was trying to get Angel to let her pet him, but he wouldn't budge. Every time she would say something in baby talk to coax him over, he would growl. Fluttershy decided it was time to intervene when Angel got a little too close to biting Derpy. When seeing the yellow hoof come out of nowhere to confine the rabbit, Derpy looked up with a cross-eyed smile. "Hey Fluttershy! You ready to go?" Fluttershy shook her head yes and gently pushed Angel off, indicating that she wanted him to run along and play. They two pegasi took off in unison. Both being weak flyers, they often had to stop on straggling clouds to rest or recuperate. Ditzy flew crooked the entire time, and Fluttershy fell behind a lot, but they both helped each other up to the magnificent floating city. _

_Cloudsdale always took Fluttershy's breath away. A cloud utopia, rainbows streamed off the sides and faded away into oblivion. Glorious column s held up the weather factory as cloud after cloud was pumped out; some white and puffy, others grey and stormy. That's where Rainbow Dash would get the clouds to bring down for rainstorms, because she was the only one fast enough to make all the trips in good time. Boutiques, tea shops, hotels, and diners all made of clouds, littered the city periodically. It wasn't the amount of buildings, but the expert architecture of swirling clouds for each one, dancing to its own tune of originality. Even the houses and condos were all different. The city, though not as regal as Canterlot, was still held in high prestige for the training center of the Wonderbolts, and the famed coliseum which held many events, such as the Young Flyer Competition. Tonight, though, Derpy and Fluttershy were headed to the Wonderbolts show. They would be performing all week, and Rainbow Dash would be attending the last show to try and make a final appearance in the show before getting hauled off by security like every other show._

_The two flew up into the coliseum seats, Fluttershy waiting patiently for the show to start while Derpy slurped loudly on a soda. It really irked Fluttershy, but 'Let her have her fun' she thought. Hundreds of other pegasi flooded into their seats as well, and before she knew it, Fluttershy was squished between Derpy and a purple pegasus with a blonde mane. She felt claustrophobic, but decided to just focus on the show when it started. _

_Just then, a loud siren went off, and an announcement came up on the speaker. "Attention pegasi! A severe weather storm has just been spotted. It looks like… the Wonderbolts!" On cue, the team of professional pegasi shot into the air, each trailed by a storm cloud and lightning as they flew quicker than any other pony in Equestria. Each Wonderbolt performed a series of their own signature moves. Spitfire was the first, breaking from the storm line and flipping in the air as she torpedoed towards the cloud before pulling up at the last possible second, leaving ponies in the crowd in fear and awe. She returned to formation, and other Wonderbolts broke out for their time to shine. _

_Soarin did ten loops in a row before getting close to the ground of the coliseum, tucking his wings, soaring for a few seconds without falling without the help of his wings, then abruptly spreading his wings, creating an audible sonic boom. The boom blew the manes of all the onlookers cheer and stomp their hooves in delight and respect for such an amazing trick, even though he does the same one every time. Rainbow Dash had dragged Fluttershy to her fair share of Wonderbolts show, so she had memorized most of the tricks already. She put on an amazed face for Derpy's sake, but she was extremely surprised when Soarin did a new trick._

_He went up into the crowd, scanning it oddly. He stopped near Fluttershy and Derpy's section, and dozens of hoofs went in the air in an attempt to touch the famous flyer. He looked around and grabbed Fluttershy's hoof. Fluttershy was shocked at the sudden feeling of being pulled upwards. She wasn't good at flying, definitely not close to being good enough to stand next to a Wonderbolt. Fluttershy looked back at her friend nervously, but Derpy excitedly waved her on to participate. Fluttershy flapped her wings as Soarin pulled her up into the sky. He stopped her about 100 meters above the crowd. Fluttershy stretched her wings to keep them from folding in fear. She was so high up. And all those ponies were… watching her. Whatever Soarin had originally planned, it wasn't happening tonight. Fluttershy heard 'SNAP' and felt herself starting to plummet to the ground. _

_Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs. The crowd was gasping and screaming in fear. Fluttershy tried to use her hooves to ply her wings open, but they wouldn't budge. Her hair was whipped upward by the intense wind that she was falling into. It fell like she was falling for hours, but it was probably a few seconds, because she felt to strong hooves wrap around her waist and stop her mid-fall. She slowly opened her eyes to see Soarin smiling in her face while the crowd cheered. Fluttershy was kind of angry that Soarin was smiling like nothing had happened. She almost died! Soarin saw the panicked look in her eye, breathed out with a smile, and started flying with her in his legs. He brought the stunned Fluttershy back to her seat, leaving her with a peck on the cheek and a blush. _

_Derpy and Fluttershy continued to watch the show, and Fluttershy tried her hardest to pretend that nothing had happened; but she couldn't. It was too traumatic. She decided that as soon as the show was over, she would fly straight home to Macintosh. She only felt safe with him._

_When the Wonderbolts took their final bow, the pegasus ponies started to file out of the coliseum. Most flew out of the top, but others left through the gate. Derpy looped in the air. "Wow! That was so cool! And when you were falling and he zipped down and caught you so fast it was like Woosh! Best Wonderbolts show yet!" Derpy returned to walking on the clouds with Fluttershy as Fluttershy half-smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. She was still shaken up. Fluttershy and Derpy were leaving through the gates when Fluttershy was stopped by a strong hoof on her back. She looked back and so did Derpy, having seen the hoof take her friend's shoulder. In front of them stood Soarin, flanked by Spitfire, Lightning Streak, Wave Chill and Misty. Fluttershy wondered where the rest of the team was for a moment, but decided it was an honor just to meet five of them at once. _

_Derpy was squealing to herself, but Fluttershy maintained her composure. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for pulling you out in front of everyone like that. I dint need tomake you nervous" apologized Soarin._

"_Its okay," replied Fluttershy in a barely audible tone. _

"_Well, to make it up to you, do you wanna grab a drink with me and some of the Wonderbolts?" asked Soarin._

"_Yes!" answered Derpy Hooves for Fluttershy. Fluttershy had to hold back shooting her a look of annoyance. She had really just wanted to get home and was going to refuse the offer, especially because this was Rainbow Dash's dream to hang out with them, not Fluttershy's. But before she knew it, Fluttershy was swallowed into the Wonderbolt gangand headed to a bar called Finnegans Pub. _

_The outside of the pub was green, probably for Sireland or something. The parade went inside and immediately every pony at the bar gave up their seats for the Wonderbolts. The bartender came over without needing an order and handed each of the ponies a beer. Fluttershy didn't drink, so she just pushed hers to the side. Derpy had already gulped one down, and so did Soarin, and both of them were banging the table for seconds from the bartender. Spitfire was sipping hers slowly, and looked really bored. The other Wonderbolts were having a lively conversation. _

_Another hour passed, and Fluttershy was really, really tired. It had to be one in the morning. Sometime during the night Derpy and Soarin had waged a drinking contest, and Wave Chill and Lightning Streak joined too. Along with being tired, Fluttershy was also really bored. She hadn't talked to anypony the entire time. Spitfire and Misty were talking in a bar booth on the other side of the pub. Fluttershy had thought about leaving as soon as the drinking contest started, but she decided that Derpy would probably need her help to get home._

_Spitfire walked over and tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder a few minutes later. "Hey. Sorry, you must be really bored. This was supposed to make you feel better, and we've been ignoring you the whole night. You want to come over and join me and Misty?" Fluttershy was a little awed by Spitfire's sudden niceness, but was desperate for something to do, and cautiously slid into the mares' booth. _

"_Hi, I'm Misty! Whats your name?"_

"_Fluttershy." Fluttershy was really shy in front of them, especially so because they were celebrities. _

"_Wow! What a pretty name! I was just noticing you cutie mark. What's your special talent?" asked an interested Misty. Even Spitfire leaned in to hear the answer._

"_I have a special connection with animals."_

_Spitfire was the one who talked this time, piping in with a excited "Really? That's so cool! Can you read their minds?"_

"_No," replied Fluttershy with a nervous blush, "they just really like me."_

"_Oh, well, that's still really cool."_

"_What's yours, Spitfire? I've never seen you guys without your uniforms on." Questioned Fluttershy, trying to keep the conversation going. It was out of the normal for Fluttershy to try and instigate a conversation, but she was so bored and didn't want to wait alone at the bar all night for Derpy to finish her silly contest._

"_It's a lightning bolt. I got it when I was a filly at Summer Flight Camp. I was doing this thing where I fly really fast and then stop on a dime for my friends, and when I did it, there was fire coming off my hooves and little shocks of lightning from the friction. I thought it was the coolest thing over, so I kept doing it, and soon the lightning and fire got bigger, and boom! A cutie mark." Spitfire grinned at her tale, and Fluttershy smiled. _

"_So, how did you become Captain of the Wonderbolts?" asked Fluttershy._

"_I think its just because I came in a year when a lot of other members retired, and they thought I was cool, so they were like 'Here ya go!'" Spitfire laughed and so did Misty, but Fluttershy didn't really know if she was on the level with them to actually laugh at a story._

"_Wow. My friend Rainbow Dash would love to hear that story. She's your biggest fan and her lifelong dream is to become a Wonderbolt." _

"_Maybe we'll just have to go check her out," said Spitfire nudging Misty._

_The night went on and the mares were laughing and enjoying themselves. But when the clock stuck three, Fluttershy decided it was time for her to go home, and Spitfire and Misty walked her out of the bar. They too flew home, but not before promising Fluttershy that they were going to hang out again. Fluttershy was surprised that they would even pay attention to a pony that could hardly fly. Fluttershy decided to wait fifteen more minutes for Derpy, who last she saw, was vomiting in the bathroom. _

_Fifteen minutes passed and Fluttershy promised herself that if the next pony to come out of the bar wasn't Derpy, she was leaving. The door swung open, and an extremely intoxicated Soarin staggered out with an equally as drunk Wave Chill and Lightning Streak. They were laughing about something and speaking in slurred words. Soarin's head was flopping all over the place as he drunkenly walked out, and his eyes somehow landed on Fluttershy standing against the wall. _

"_Oh, hey Spitfire." He said. Fluttershy could barely understand him because he was slurring his words so badly. He walked right up to Fluttershy, and Lightning Streak and Wave Chill followed. Soarin put his head right on to hers and put his hooves on her shoulders, forcing her to stand on her back legs. She struggled to get away from the drunk stallion, but he was too strong._

_Fluttershy was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and when Soarin ran his tongue across her cheek, she broke. "Macintosh!" she screamed, even though in her heart she knew he wouldn't have heard it. There was no pony around. _

"_Shh, shh Spitty. Its okay."_

"_I'm not Spitfire! Get off me!" Fluttershy pleaded. She had never been so panicked._

"_You know Spitty, I've wanted to do this for a while, and I feel like now is the perfect time." Soarin leaned in really close as he said this, and his breath reeked of alcohol. Fluttershy squirmed and kicked, but to no avail._

_Lightning Streak pushed Fluttershy in the side, making her lose her balance and topple over on her side. The three stallions picked up a leg, and carried her around behind the building. Fluttershy tried to scream, but she was starting to lose her voice. _

_Lightning Streak and Wave Chill held her down on the dirty back alley ground. It reeked of beer and garbage, and rotting Shirish food. Soarin slipped off his Wonderbolt uniform, and stood over Fluttershy as she struggled to break free of the stallions' grip. She was lying on her bac now, and Soarin loomed over her._

"_Here we go Spitty." He almost whispered._

_Soarin leaned in and kissed Fluttershy hard before his body collapsed on top of hers and he rubbed her with his stomach. He licked her cheek, and although she tried to kick him off with her back legs, he used his back legs to pin them to the ground. She was now totally exposed and helpless. She screamed, using the last of her breath, before he started raping her in front of his friends, who were laughing by this time. It hurt. It hurt Fluttershy so badly. He had robbed her of her innocence, taking away her first time, not making it magical, but fearful. Fluttershy screamed. Louder than she had ever screamed before. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. _

_Suddenly, a stallion popped his head out of the back door. His eyes widened at the sight of the helpless mare being violated. "Get off of her!" screamed the stallion as he charged at Soarin who looked up confused and frightened at being caught. The stallion barreled right into the Wonderbolt, pushing him off of Fluttershy. Lightning Streak and Wind Chill fled, not wanting to be beaten up like Soarin was. Fluttershy opened her eyes to see Soarin squirming violently aas he was held against a wall by his throat, but he slipped under the stallion's arm and zoomed away before the stallion could even register what had happened. He looked to see Soarin flying away. "Come back here you coward! Oh my god, miss, are you okay?" asked the stallion savor. Fluttershy couldn't get a word out through her tears. "I'm going to get help." The stallion ran back into the barn. Fluttershy decided it would be better if she just left. She didn't want anypony finding out. So, before the stallion came back outside, she dashed back home. Blinded by her thoughts and tears, she had forgotten Derpy at the bar. But she didn't care right now, she had to get home._

By now, Fluttershy was weeping in Applejack's lap, as the orange pony stroked her mane, while she looked absent-mindedly into the distance. Applejack couldn't make sense of what had just happened.

Fluttershy looked up at Applejack with pleading eyes. "Applejack, you can't tell Mac. It would kill him." At first Applejack looked at Fluttershy like she was crazy, but then remembered how sensible of a pony Fluttershy was, and Pinkie Promised not to say a word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Yikes! What a chapter. I personally gave myself a pat on the back for thinking of "Shireland" instead of Ireland if no one got that reference (Shire is a breed of horse) hahaha. I know people are pissed about the chapter, but it opens a gateway to so many more chapters, dontcha think. So in the end, more for you! Short Chapter, will pick up soon.**

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Applejack put a hoof around her scared friend. AJ had finally convinced Fluttershy to leave her home after a week of moping. Every time AJ suggested telling Big Macintosh, Fluttershy would break down crying and saying "Its all my fault! I should have gone home! He'll hate me!" Applejack constantly tried to convince the traumatized Pegasus pony that such a horrible tragedy is in no way the mare's fault. But Fluttershy wouldn't listen. She had been trying to punish herself all week by not eating and sometimes even hitting herself.

Finally Applejack had been able to drag her out of the house. She had been trying all week, making up reasons why it was essential she go outside like there was a baby bird in trouble or Angel needed more salad. But today, they had a reason. Fluttershy had a scheduled appointment with Rarity for a dress fitting. Fluttershy in didn't want to let Rarity down because she knew how excited Rarity was to be making the dress. So, Fluttershy reluctantly agreed, but made Applejack promise not to make her talk to anyone and especially not if they saw Big Mac on the way. Applejack Pinkie Promised, and assured her disheveled friend that he was working on the farm all day today.

The two set out, Applejack periodically having to push Fluttery who would collapse in a crying heap on the dirt ground whenever she saw a pegasus fly over her, afraid it was Soarin. Finally the pair made it to Rarity's boutique, and Rarity greeted them at the door with a huge smile.

"Eek!" Fluttershy squealed a little as she was pulled into a tight hug by Rarity. She wasn't exactly comfortable with physical contact yet, but she allowed Rarity to have her excited little time.

"Oh Fluttershy! Im so happy you're letting me do this! I can't wait to show you my fabric choices, oh you'll love the pattern. And look! French Haute coutu- Applejack? Darling what are you doing here? The bridesmaids fitting is next Tuesday."

Applejack struggled for an answer, not wanting to lie. "I-I'm here for moral support. You know how stressed a bride can be."

"I'd drink to that, sister" chuckled Rarity. She had dealt with enough bridezillas in her time as a dress maker. Rarity tightened measuring tape all over Fluttershy's body; across her back, around her wings, around her stomach. It was long and Fluttershy really just wanted to go home and burrow her head under her covers. Everytime Fluttershy looked like she was going to cry, Applejack would brign up happy memories that they shared with their friends. She even made fun of herself to try and make the mare smile.

"Hey Fluttershy. Remember when we went to the Gala, and Pinkie stage dived into the apple cake I made for those fancy party ponies? I really ruined that night!"

Rarity chimed in, breaking her concentration from the measuring to add her own little excerpt from the night. "Don't even get me started AJ. Remember that awful Prince that I had wanted to marry. He threw me right into the path of that flying cake! Worst stallion I'd ever met. He was so pretentious, and only cared about himself. You know he grabbed a pillow right from under me. Not a gentlecolt at all if I do say." Rarity ended with a playful snort. The three ponies laughed at the memories of the horrible night at the Grand Galloping Gala. Fluttershy started to feel better.

"There. Last… done! There you go darling, I'll start right now. I'll see you in a few eeks dearie when the dress is stitched together, and you can tell me what you like and don't like." Fluttershy thanked Rarity for her generosity and quickly flew out of the boutique. Before she could get far though, Applejack grabbed her tail and brought her back down to the ground.

"Oh no you don't, Fluttershy. You need to get out, and I'm not about to allow ya'll to hide in yur house no more." Fluttershy knew she was no match for Applejack. If she tried to fly away, Applejack could just lasso her. So, Fluttershy gave in and walked beside Applejack through town with her head down low. Appejack constantly put a hoof on her chin to lift her head up, but the sun colored pegasus wanted to be left alone in her darkness. She should have looked up though, because she slammed into another pony as she walked. She fell back on her haunches, and rubbed her head. It had been a hard collision. She froze when she looked up into the familiar, green eyes, surrounded by freckles.

'_Oh no. Not now!_' Fluttershy thought to herself.

"Fluttershy, where have ya been? I've been looking for you all week. Are you upset with me?" Big Mac looked at her with pleading eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong, nothing at LL. Fluttershy had just been scared to confront him about what happened, and he didn't deserve that. He was ever only nice to her, and cared for her. He didn't deserve her to be so mean to him the past week. He didn't deserve her anymore. Fluttershy didn't even want to look at him right now, too ashamed of herself. Fluttershy felt so bad for ignoring him, but when he hugged her, she felt entirely…safe. She realized that the only thing that would make her feel better was the pony she had been avoiding. Being in Mac's embrace, she realized that that was where she belonged.

"No, never Mac. I love you. Can we go home?" Whether it was aftershock or she was completely sincere, Fluttershy didn't care. She just needed to be close to her stallion. Applejack, knowing her friend was in safe hooves, left them together. The couple walked back to Fluttershy's cottage, and for a few glorious minutes, Fluttershy completely forgot about her attack.

The red and yellow ponies arrived at the cottage on the edge of the Everfree forest, and Big Mac stepped inside. He made his way to the couch, and Fluttrshy immediately nuzzled into his body after closing the door. She had never felt more secure in her life… never more in love. She realized he was the only stallion for her. Fluttershy, however, also decided that she didn't want to ruin whaty they had, so she decided against telling Big Mac about her rape. She felt it was better that he didn't know, so this moment could never end.

"I love you so much Big Macinstosh."

"I love you too Sugarpie," whispered the crimson steed. Fluttershy kissed her stallion, looked at him with soft eyes, and whispered,

"We're ready." And that night, Fluttershy and her stallion danced to the beat of love, Fluttershy knowing true love for the first time.

Fluttershy woke up next to her stallion the next morning. She woke up wide awake, and as she slipped off the bed he too started to shift from his slumber. Suddenly, Fluttershy felt incredibly sick. She raced to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Everything all right?" she heard Mac call from the other room.

"Yes, just a little sick."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I have to finish this fanfic because I'm going away for 4 weeks and I don't want to keep everyone waiting. So lots of short chapters at a time to get to the points.**

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

_We rejoin Fluttermac about 3 months later_

Big Macintosh decided to accompany Fluttershy to her dress fitting with Rarity. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to see the dress; it was supposed to be bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. But, he didn't want her walking all alone to Ponyville Centre, he knew how she was. So, he offered his company as moral support.

The pair had decided they wanted a spring wedding, spring being Fluttershy's favorite season, and it wasn't Applebuck season so they would have time for the wedding and a Honeymoon.

"I can't wait to see what amazing design Rarity has come up with." said Fluttershy breaking the silence.

"Eeyup." Responded Big Macintosh. He wasn't much for design or fashion. However, he knew that Fluttershy had a hidden talkent of sewing and appreciated the art.

Being so consumed in his thoughts, Mac hadn't realized how quickly they had reached Rarity's Boutique. One of the things he really loved about Fluttershy was that when they walked together, she didn't talk. Well, he loves hearing her talk, but he also likes to think and clear his mind while he walks, not have to ingage in a conversation. It seemed like Fluttershy felt the same way, because she would always stare off into the road, consumed in her own private matters as Big Mac was with his.

Big Macintosh held the door open for his fiancé as she quietly walked into the room. "Thank you Mac," said Fluttershy as she gave him a little peck on the cheek, to show her gratitude towards him being a gentlecolt. Big Macintosh never failed to blush when Fluttershy kissed his cheek. As his fiancé, she had done it a dozen times, but he always liked the show of affection.

"Yay, you're hear!" singsonged Rarity from behind a curtain, and Mac couldn't figure out which one. The entire boutique was laced with velvet curtains.

Suddenly one opened, and Rarity stepped out. She always looked ready for a fashion shoot. Well, everypony looked fantasticly groomed next to Mac, with his sweat and mud from working. Thank Celestia he was in love with Fluttershy and not Rarity. Fluttershy never talked about his faults, but he felt that Rarity would always nag him about his appearance and presentation.

"Oh, Big Macinosh, lovely to see you." Rarity seem surprised to see the red stallion ever step foot in her store.

"Eeyup."

"No offense, but Im going to take Fluttershy into the other room to try on her gown. You know, its bad luck to see the dress before the big day." Rarity talked nervously, obviously not knowing how to communicate with a ruffian like Big Mac without being rude. They had barely ever exchanged words.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh absentmindedly stared at his reflection in the shine of Rarity's polished tile floor. He looked like a mess. He felt like he didn't deserve Fluttershy at the moment. She always looked beautiful to him, even though her tail dragged in the dirt instead of her flying, but she also had a grace to her step. Big Mac only wished he could tell this to her face.

The curtain suddenly parted a little as it made space for Fluttershy walking out of it. "You ready to go, Sugarcube?" questioned Big Mac. The process had taken a lot less time then he would have imagined, or maybe time had flown while he thought about his bride to be. He would have expected Rarity to have her in there for hours, changing the dress a million times until it seemed fit for Fluttershy's color and personality. Of course Big Mac would love anything his bride wore, and even if he didn't, he would pretend. No need to quarrel over something like a piece of cloth. But when he looked at her, she looked disheveled "What's wrong,?" said Big Mac noticing his fiancé's expression. She looked nervous, guilty and most of all, scared.

The next words though, Big Macintosh wasn't prepared for. "Mac, I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hear me out, not trying to upset anyone. Sorry so short, trying to rush to give you as much as possible before I leave. I also ask for no more negative comments, they make me really sad to read and discourage me. So if you don't agree, please keep it to yourself. I understand that you were upset. But I did love reading the comments from Cahpter 15. I really just want to say that I tear up at most of the comments, appreciating every single one. I mean, osme stories get no reviews, and right now I have 64 .So thank you for being so incredibly supportive, and thanks to Ancient Pony, I have decided to take my time on these chapters. That means a delay, but please stay with me. After the delay, chapters will start up on either the 16****th**** or 24****th**** of July. And they will be good **

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

"Yay! You're here!" singsonged Rarity from an unknown location in the boutique. Rarity hugged the shy pegasus, and Fluttershy gave a weak smile. Big Macintosh, her fiancé, stood beside her. Rarity and him exchanged a few awkward words, obviously not sure how to communicate with each other.

Before she knew it, Fluttershy was hustled into another room without Big Macintosh by Rarity. Knowing a lot about fashion herself, Fluttershy knew that Rarity didn't want Big Mac seeing the dress before the wedding, but Fluttershy honestly wished Big Mac could just stay by herside forever.

Broken from her thoughts, Fluttershy heard Rarity addressing her. "Okay, close your eyes honey! I know you're going to love my design." Rarity exited the dressing area for a minute, leaving Fluttershy alone in front of the three mirrors. They showed her sides and front, and Fluttershy examined her appearance in this moment of privacy. Did she look big? No, she's probably imagining it. Her mane looked okay, a little frizzed from the walk over. Using her hoof, Fluttershy smoothed her blushing pink mane into place. She remembered Rarity's instructions, and closed her eyes, excited yet afraid of Rarity's surprise. She didn't want to be picky like she was with her gala dress.

Fluttershy heard hoof steps as Rarity trotted back into the dressing area. She also knew that Rarity was levitating something, because she could hear the sparkling sound of unicorn magic. "Alright deary, open!" There was a ping of giddiness in Rarity's voice, a tone Fluttershy knew meant Rarity was proud of her creation. Fluttershy opened her eyes, and dropped her jaw. Before her, on a pony model, was a dress unlike one she'd ever seen. The dress was white, which was expected, but throughout it were soft swirls of pink that looked like they could be blended right into the fabric. The pink was similar to that of Fluttershy's hair, and the trail of the dress was long and traditional. The outlining of the dress was a brilliant, shimmering gold, and on the breast plate was amethyst buttersflies in the shape of Fluttershy's cutie marks. Fluttershy… loved it! It was different from the usual green, spring time dresses Rarity usually had her wear. This stuck to tradition, and showed influence of French Haute Couture, Fluttershy's favorite. The fabric on the rump was layered with a tip upward, and although it rode high, it didn't look restricting or fat on the model.

"Well… do you like it?" Rarity inquired.

"I…I," stuttered Fluttershy, but before she cut in, Rarity cut her off.

"Oh, you don't like it. Well ,the colors don't go as well together as I thought, and I could have used less amethyst-" Rarity was stopped short when she was wrapped in a hug by Fluttershy.

"Oh, Rarity. Its perfect." Fluttershy hugged her generous friend, who had designed such a masterpiece for free.

"Well, I'm pleased you like it. Nothing but the best for my friend, " said Rarity, trying to keep her composure after Fluttershy's compliment. "But, we won't know how perfect it is until we see it on you." Rarity lifted the dress with her magic, and squeezed Fluttershy's head into the neck hole in the dress. Fluttershy hated being dressed by unicorn magic, Rarity had used it when she was modeling dresses for Phot Finish. It was uncomfortable and awkward, especially when the magic pulled her wings through the wing holes and shifted the dress endlessly until it fell right. But Fluttershy let Rarity do her work, ignoring her own discomfort. But suddenly, Fluttershy felt a different kind of discomfort. It wasn't the magic; the dress was already on her. It felt… tight. _'Oh no,'_ thought Fluttershy, _'It doesn't fit!'_ She started to panic; Rarity had her back turned at the moment, fiddling with the veil. _'What am I going to do? How do I tell her?_' panicked Fluttershy in her head.

"Uh, excuse me Rarity, I don't want to bother you, but –" stammered Fluttershy.

"What is it," Rarity said in a tone that hinted that she was currently preoccupied with something.

"It's just that the… the dress doesn't feel-" Hearing something about the dress, Rarity whipped around and galloped to Fluttershy.

"Oh, no. Are you allergic to the fabric? Dear Celestia did it rip!" Rarity was more panicked than Fluttershy was.

"No, it's fine, it's just that… it doesn't fit." Fluttershy felt horrible. She knew she shouldn't have had that apple dumpling earlier. It's bad to eat a big meal before a fitting. The fabric was currently stretching at her belly, tugging down on her wings and straining her back into an uncomfortable position as it stretched more over her stomach than anywhere else.

"That's impossible!" gaped Rarity. "You were just measured! I even left some room in case you gained some weight from pre-wedding stress eating. Dear Celsetia how did this happen?" Rarity's horn glowed, pulling the dress off of Fluttershy. It was ripped off her body in a panic by Rarity, and she used her magic to pull a large sofa over for her to collapse on. "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE, WORST, POSSIBLE, THING!"

Fluttershy's face got hot. Now she felt even worse, seeing how upset Rarity was. "Oh Rarity, I'm sorry." Fluttershy apologized, tears coming to her eyes. It was all her fault. She should have dieted. She didn't even realize she had gained any weight.

"Well, we'll just have to see what the problem is. I'm sure we can fix it." Said Rarity, smoothing her mane after realizing how her overreaction affected her friend. Rarity walked back over to the sobbing buttery pegasus mare, and inspected her body. Rarity looked Fluttershy in the face and wiped her tears with her hoof, and gave a look that said _'Everything will be fine.'_ Fluttershy did a once over on Fluttershy, but stopped by her side. Fluttershy kept her eyes closed, terrified of what Rarity might find.

Rarity touched Fluttershy's stomach, and felt around. "Well, I found the problem. Darling, you're pregnant."

The blood drained from Fluttershy's face, and her mouth felt dry. She licked her mzzle a little before trying to speak, but to no avail. No words came out. _Pregnant? Pregnant! This wa horrible! How would she tell Macintosh? Would he still love her? Was it his?_ A billion thoughts zoomed through Fluttershy's head, and she felt herself about to faint. Rarity lended a hoof to keep her balanced, and Fluttershy held her head to steady her thoguhts.

She went over what she already knew. She had to be about three months along; she had only done it twice, and in the course of one week, about three months ago. But who was the father? It could be either Mac's or Soarin's? She couldn't tell Mac, because what if it ended up not being his?

"Don't panic, Fluttershy. I'm sure Mac will be thrilled. And the wedding is soon, so you shouldn't be too big in the dress." Said Rarity in a calm and mature voice. But what Rarity didn't know was that the foal may not be Mac's.

Rarity put her head on Fluttershy's tail, and started pushing her toward the curtain that separated the dressing area and where Big Macintosh was waiting. Fluttershy was going to protest, but then Rareity would question why she wouldn't tell Mac about something so happy. Rarity pushed her out, until she saw Big Macintosh staring at her with his big green, beautiful eyes. He looked concerned.

After she told him, he swallowed her up in a huge hug, after a joyful whinny at the news. She had never seen Macintosh so excited. It broke her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the feedback. I think this story is developing quite smoothly. Many more chapters to come. Man, this thing will never end.**

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

A father. Macintosh was going to be a father! He couldn't believe it. A s soon as Fluttershy told him in the boutique, he had embraced her tighter than ever before. He knew Applejack would be steamed at him for not waiting until they were married, but he didn't care. He was about to have a little Applebloom of his own!

Big Macintosh strode through Ponyville with his head held high. Passing by Carrot Top's Carrot Cake stand, Big Mac spotted Berry Punch and her clones. She looked his way as he passed, having heard his heavy hoofsteps. When they made eye contact, she looked terrified. Big Macintosh hated that somepony was scared of him. He tried to be as friendly and neutral as possible. But Berry had messed with his mare, and that would not stand. Big Mac snorted at her, and she hastily turned back to the stand and pretended to be fascinated with her hooficure.

The red stallion continued on his route until he reached his home, as happy as a horse could be. "Hey Big Macintosh!" squealed Applebloom. Big Mac turned his head to the left, seeing his filly sister and her friends scurry out of the barn. Applebloom went right up to him, followed by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Applebloom wrapped herself around Big Mac's left front leg. He frowned a little. She only did that when she wanted something.

"What do ya'll want, ya silly filly?" said the brother stallion, giving his sister a nougie.

"Macintosh!" whined Applebloom as she repositioned her now crooked pink bow. When Applebloom Had first received the bow, she hated it. She always tried to be a tomcolt. It would break Applejack's heart, seeing her sister mistreat the sacred bow that belonged to her late mother. But as Applebloom grew older, she learned to respect and appreciate the accessory, and now cared for it with all her heart, knowing it was a rare connection to her mother.

"Now you owe me!" moaned Applebloom. Big Mcac raised an eyebrow, realizing what he had just gotten himself into. "As the best big brother in the world…" Big Mac started to get scared. "Can you please, please, please slingshot us from an apple tree?" Applebloom and her friends put on their biggest puppy-dog eyes and whimpered with quivering lips.

"Nope," said Ma, shaking his head at the ridiculous request.

"Aww!" cried the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They lowered their heads and sulked away, making Big Mac feel guilty.

"Fine," said the defeated stallion.

The three fillies shot their heads up with huge smiles, as if they hadn't been crying a moment before. Fakers.

Nestled into an empty cider barrel, the Cutie Mark Crusaders prepared for take off. They had ecpected Big Mac to be a push-over and say yes, so they had already constructed a cushy barrel full of pillows for themselves. Scootaloo, having been fascinated with flying dynamics, calculated the distance they would travel by the force of the apple tree's snap back, and had positioned a landing zone of a trampoline, hay, and pillows to cushion the fall.

"Ya'll sure you wanna do this," asked Mac nervously.

"Heck yeah! Cutie Mark Crusaders Slingshot Testers Go!" yelled the fillies in unison. They fastened goggles on their faces, and gripped the barrel edge tightly. Well, Scootaloo and Appleebloom did. Sweetie Bell was curled into a terrified ball.

Mac balanced himself, andreleased the barrel. As soon as he was sure they were off, he whipped around to see what the outcome would be. He saw his sister and her friends soar through the air cheering, and land perfectly on Scootaloo's landing area. The barrel bounced on the trampoline little, and they all climbed out, safe and sound. Even Sweeite Belle was cheering and laughing by this time. Even from where he was standing, Big Mac could see their heads whip around to check their still bare flanks. They let out a disappointed grumble, and walked back up towards Big Mac with sour expressions.

"Thanks anyways though Mac," said Scootaloo. Big Macintosh felt bad to see the fillies so unhappy with their latest failure, so he slit his head under each of their bellies, sliding them onto his back. They still looked unhappy, so he bucked his hind legs, sending them flying into a pile of hay adjacent to the barn. The fillies giggled with joy, forgetting their previous moods.

Big Macintosh smiled as he walked away from his work. It always made him so happy to see to make his family happy. He walked into the Apple Family farmhouse. The screen door swung shut as he passed through, whistling a tune while a piece of straw swung loosely from his lips. He passed the opening to the kitchen, where he stopped in his path. Applejack was sitting with a glass of whiskey, her head resting on a hoof. She noticed Big Mac in the doorway, and smiled brightly.

"Afternoon Macintosh! How are ya'll?" piped up his sister.

"I'm fine," he said skeptically, "Why ya sulkin'?"

"Applejack shifted some nervous weight, and not being able to tell a lie, breathed out. "I was watchin' ya play with Applebloom. It was so sweet. And watching her laugh, it just reminded me so much of mama." Applejack stared sadly into her glass, and Big Mac put a hoof on her shoulder.

"I miss her too." Applejack sniffed a little, but would not let herself cry in front of her big brother.

"How was yur day Mac?" asked Applejack chaging the subject.

"Great!" he said a little more excitedly then he would have hoped. "You'll never guess, but Fluttershy's havin a foal!" Big Mac let out a happy whinny and looked at his sister, waiting for a congratulations. But her face had a look of horror. Her eyes darted around Big Mac's face madly.

She stood up and stomped angrily towards him. She was angrier than he could have ever imagined. He knew AJ would chew him out for not waiting, but he didn't think she would be_ this_ angry.

"How could you be happy about this? After all she's been through! You're sick!" screamed Applejack.

"I.. uh-" stammered the crimson work pony, clearly confused at what was going on.

"Being proud and giddy about something so horrible. What do you find exciting about your own fiancé having another stallion's foal! She's probably a wreck, and you're here prancing around like a school filly!"

"Another stallion-" said Big Mac dumbfounded. He fell on his haunches as Applejack continued her rant, not realizing Big Mac's genuine state of shock.

"And when Soarin's foal pops out you'll probably leave the bastard child cuz you were too dumb to care!" Applejack gulped down her whiskey and slammed the cup on the table. She blinked hard, fazed by the strong taste and effect of the drink. And then she saw Mac, sitting on the ground, a single tear running down his cheek as he stared absently into space. He looked up at his furious sister who was now looking confused and guilty. "She… she didn't tell you?" said AJ with sad, caring eyes. Big Macintosh shook his head no, letting his sandy mane sweep from side to side. Applejack hadn't known that Fluttershy and Mac had mated, so she must have assumed the foal wasn't his.

Another stallion's foal? Fluttershy had been with another stallion? Was that why she had been acting so oddly lately? She was keeping such a big thing from him. But why? And with Soarin? A Wonderbolt?

Big Macintosh grew furious. He gritted his teeth roughly, and snorted, He furrowed his brow and almost yelled out. He stood up and bolted out the door, going to find and confront his fiancé, if he could even call her that anymore. He faintly heard Applejack calling him back as if she had forgotten to mention something. But he had heard enough.

The real question that floated into Mac's mind though, was what if it wasn't Soarin's. It could just as easily been Big Macintosh's foal. The two sexual encounters must have been close together. Fluttershy had been so distraught and abnormal the day after the Wonderbolts show, so that's the only possible time it could have happened. So now the question remained in Mac's thoughts.

Who's foal was it?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So my 3 week break from writing is coming up. Thank you for the reviews, and Anthony, I will work on my spelling ;D And Im sorry for so many Fluttershy chapters, but the story has so many plots that revolve around her.**

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

"I don't know, Pinkie…" whispered Fluttershy a little under her breath. She didn't want to hurt the party pony's feelings.

"And pin the tail on the pony will be on this wall," exclaimed Pinkie, making a box with her hooves to plan where the game would go. Pinkie obviously hadn't heard what Fluttershy had said, because 'pin the tail on the pony' was exactly what Fluttershy was referring to.

The pink earth pony and the yellow Pegasus stood inside the main entrance to Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville's prime "hang-out" and party spot. Pinkie Pie was showing Fluttershy all the plans she had for Big Macintosh and Fluttershy's wedding reception. However, the decorations were secretly not pleasing Fluttershy very much. Hot pink balloons that had no inscriptions were pinned to the wall, and a record player was blasting a polka song that hurt Fluttershy's ears. Streamers and pieces of candy littered the floor and were glued to the ceiling. A large punch bowl sat on a green table clothed fold out table, containing a purple liquid that made the shy buttercream coated pony suck her face up from the tangy taste. The party was obviously decorated by Pinkie's party cannon, but it still looked like the gala dress Rarity had made for the party mare had just exploded all over the room. As a pony a full month older than Pinkie, Fluttershy wanted a mature reception. Fluttershy had hoped that Pinkie would give up her "fun-time" parties for this occasion and be a little more… professional. Fluttershy wanted no balloons, a large stacked white wedding cake with her and her groom's names inscribed on it, and embroidered table cloths. She wanted it to be subtle yet "nice." But what Pinkie was planning, was ridiculous. She couldn't, however, bring herself to hurt the hyper-active pony's feelings by saying that games and polka dancing were a bit immature for a grown mare's wedding reception.

"Pinkie, I don't want…" said Fluttershy in an even more hushed tone.

"OOO! You have to try the cupcakes! They're my own special recipe. The secret is a pinch of cinnamon in the frosting!" Pinkie Pie started to push Fluttershy towards the treats, but judging by the grunts coming from Pinkie, Fluttershy knew she was having trouble pushing her. Pinkie was used to pushing pre-pregnant Fluttershy around, but was unaccustomed to the slightly heavier Pegasus. It wasn't her fault though; Fluttershy hadn't dared tell any pony else about her pregnancy. Applejack didn't even know.

"Woo," said Pinkie as they reached the table, "Maybe you don't need cupcakes after all!" Fluttershy didn't appreciate the weight joke, but decided that Pinkie probably didn't even understand what she was saying herself, so she disregarded it. Fluttershy had felt sick looking at the cupcakes when Pinkie Pie had first pointed them out, but now she had an outright craving for them. _'Maybe they'd taste better… with hotsauce!_' thought Fluttershy. As Fluttershy continued pondering what strange toppings would increase the flavor of the desserts, the chimes above the front entrance rang rapidly. Heavy snorting could be heard behind the two ponies planning the wedding reception.

Fluttershy looked behind her as the angry snorting continued, and she was met with a pair of furious green eyes. "Big Macintosh… what, what are you doing here?" stammered Fluttershy. Her fiancé had a crazed, wild look in his eye, unlike any other she'd ever seen before. He looked insane and furious. Big Macintosh stomped over to Fluttershy, his eyes staring into her soul. He looked briefly at her slightly inflated stomach, and grimaced.

"Macccc- intosh?" quivered Fluttershy as she shrank into a small ball.

"Do ya'll have anythin' to say to yourself?" gruffed Big Macintosh.

"W-what?" questioned Fluttershy uncertainly, not understanding what he meant.

Big Macintosh kept staring at the frightened mare, expecting her to understand exactly what he was hinting at through his gaze. "Oh, I don't know!" he said sarcastically. "Maybe that yur carrin' a bastard child?"

A few tears came into Fluttershy's eye as she started inching towards the door to evade Macintosh and the guilt.

"Who told you?" she almost cried. _'I knew he would be mad at me!_' she thought. '_Its all my fault!'_

"No matter who told me. The only thing Ah care about is that you didn't tell me!" Mac practically screamed the last sentence, but looked as if he was going to cry when he said the next sentence. "I thought you loved me." He hung his head low as his sandy mane swept over his eyes.

He stomped out of Sugar Cube Corner and out to the street, where Fluttershy followed him. She was utterly a wreck. Pinkie, however, still stood behind the cupcake counter, dumbfounded.

Fluttershy tugged slightly on his short blonde tail, causing him to whip around and stare her down again. His eyes were welling up. "Big Macintosh, I'm so sorry." She quietly said.

"Oh, you're sorry. That makes _everything_ better, doesn't it?" said Mac. He was acting so odd, out of character almost. He sounded drunk. But he was drunk on rage. "Right before our wedding, too. You cheat on me, and ruin my life! I've already spent all the money I saved on this here weddin', and you decide you wanna betray me and sleep around, dontcha?" A crowd of ponies started to come over, hearing the fight between the usually most silent ponies in Ponyville.

Fluttershy became really confused. He thought she cheated on him? How did he get that idea? She would never. "I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Sleep with another stallion? Didn't completely and utterly betray and destroy me. I thought you were nice, my special somepony. You were my one, Fluttershy. But apparently you didn't think the same way of me." His gruff voice was like sandpaper on her ears. It was usually sweet and calming, but now it was raspy and sharp.

Fluttershy could hear whispers from the crowd. Her eyes darted from pony to pony, seeing who had heard the conversation. It looked like they had circled around the fighting couple. And she could feel all eyes on her stomach which felt like it was inflating with every gaze. She saw Berry Punch and Bon Bon, and heard Berry let slip a not so quiet "whore", as Bon Bon giggled maniacally. Her heart broke more when she saw Twilight and Rainbow Dash staring at her with dropped jaws. Rarity shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she possibly contributed to this mess. Pinkie Pie was wailing in SugarCube Corner. She saw Applejack galloping up the dirt road towards the scene.

"Mac, I didn't-"

"I didn't. Is that all you can say. What did you do?" he interrogated. Everypony leaned in a little to hear what she had to say to defend herself. Fluttershy knew how she would look if she admitted the truth. But she also knew it would be a lot worse to lie. Then again, she didn't want everypony knowing her painful secret, but she also didn't want them thinking she was a bad pony because of a cover up lie. The anticipation was killing everypony as Fluttershy dealed with her inner turmoil. She could see it on their faces. If she said it allowed, would Big Mac still love her? There would be so many questions afterwords, and everypon would look at her different. Either way, her life would never be the same. She would either be the slut who let herself get raped by parading herself around a bunch of drunk stallions, or the whore who cheated on her fiancé. Her eyes darted around nervously, until they landed on Applejack who had a frightened look on her face. But AJ read Fluttershy's face, too, and all she did was tilt her head into a slight nod. Fluttershy, seeing the honest pony, bursted into tears.

"Get raped!" she squealed loudly. She immediately covered her mouth with her hooves, as every pony's jaw dropped. Fluttershy had practically screamed it in her hysterics, and now the words echoed through the trees, leaving a loud echo, yet still and eerie silence. Big Macintosh was stunned. He searched for words. But if he came up with anything, shedidnt hear it, because Fluttershy had already ran away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter before my three week leave of absence. Thank you for sticking with the story for so long, and I hope you will stick with me through the next few weeks. Love all the reviews.**

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

"What was that all about?" asked Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy's friends huddled around her fiancé.

"I'm afraid I can answer that," answered Rarity, seeing that big Mac still had his jaw dropped and was staring off into the distance where Fluttershy ran. He wouldn't say a word, just gaped. Everypony in the crowd that had gathered around the fighting couple had been gaping until Rainbow Dash and Applejack chased them off.

_"Get outta here, nuthin' to see!" commanded AJ. When no pony moved and just stared at the stunned stallion, Rainbow Dash sucked in her breath and screamed "MOVE ALONG!" Shocked and surprised by the voice of the daredevil, every spectator mumbled something to themselves and went on their way, but Big Mac could hear them whispering. The gossip was going to spread, and he wasn't looking forward at all the faux sympathy he was going to receive. He wouldn't be surprised if he was sent a personal letter from Princess Celestia expressing her sympathy for what his fiancé had gone through._

The four friends looked at Rarity. They looked expectantly at the purple maned unicorn for an answer, but Big Macintosh didn't care to hear the answer. He kept staring off into the distance, Seeing everypony looking at her, Rarity quickly dabbed her face with a fluffy pink handkerchief, and then cleared her throat professionally. "Well, I noticed that her barrel was swollen during our dress fitting," Rarity's voice trailed off a little, realizing the discomfort she was probably casuing Big Mac and her friends, "and I told her she had to be pregnant. But she didn't tell me anything, I swear to Celestia."

Pinkie, who had rejoined the group after Rainbow Dash chased off the crowd, nudged Twilight. Pinkie looked solemn and depressed, her mane flattened and her eyes dull and sad. She looked at Twilight, asking with her eyes for Twilight to say something. Twilight understood the look right away. No one was smiling. Pinkie Pie lived on the similes and happiness of her friends. Frowns were her kryptonite.

"Mac, what if we go out and find Fluttershy? Then either you or we could talk to her and get the truth out," asked Twilight in a comforting tone. It was the same tone she would have used to make a hurt filly feel better by offering them ice cream. But the other mares who'd helped represent the Elements of Harmony were his only hope to right the wrong he had caused. He needed to show Fluttershy he cared, and that he supported her. And if the foal turned out to be his, Mac wanted to be by her side every step of the way. Then again, he would stay with her even if it wasn't his'. He had already missed three or so months of caring for her in her time of need. He wasn't about to waste the other eight by being an insensitive husband. They still had a wedding to plan, after all.

Remembering Twilight's initial question, Mac shook his head no. "I wanna go," he said in a southern drawl as the limp piece of wheat hangin from his mouth swang looksely with each word.

"Okay! Applejack and Rarity, you search Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkie Pie, you check Froggy Bottom Bog. Rainbow Dash, go to the skies and search every cloud in Ponyville. Big Macintosh and I will check Fluttershy's favorite spots. Everyone ready?" Everypony nodded their heads in agreement, except one.

"Uh, actually Twi, do ya'll mind if I go with ya and Big Mac?" the orange earth pony turned back to Rarity, "No offense, but I just feel this is a time where my brother needs some family."

"Of course dearie, do what you have to do," said Rarity, waving a hoof to the apple farmer.

"Thank ya kindly, Rarity," Applejack looked back at Twilight and Big Macintosh, "We should probably get a move on, before she is able to get too far." Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity nodded their heads in agreement and trotted in the directions of their assigned spots. Rainbow Dash immediately zipped off into the cloudy sky above head, and Big Mac could see the outline of her legs kicking away clouds to narrow down where she had to check for Fluttershy.

Twilight and Applejack watched as their friends disappeared into the distance, but Big Mac had already started to walk slowly towards Fluttershy's favorite spot. Noticing that her brother had already started his trek, AJ trotted up to the solemn stallion. "Where we headin', Mac?" asked AJ. Mac didn't reply. He just kept walking. He knew Twilight and Applejack were probably exchanging confused looks behind him, but the sound of their hoofsteps close behind gave him a small sense of relief.

His thoughts were racing, but he put on a brave, calm face for the mares. _'Where was Fluttershy? Why hadn't she told him? Would she forgive him? Would they end up getting married? Who's foal was it?_ Big Mac shook his head, not wanting to think about such negative things. He couldn't be mad at her; it wasn't her fault. His poor Sugarcube, taken advantage of like that. When he found the stallion that did this, Soarin' he think AJ said, he was going to kick his plot.

As the trio continued walking, AJ and Twilight stayed three or four paces behind the crimson pony. Occasionally he could hear them questioning if Mac knew where he was going, but he didn't pay much attention. Fluttershy's giggle would ring through his ears and her soft eyes when she looked at some animal she loved, or him. She might never look at him with those soft, loving eyes again. But just as the image of her smiling, laughing face would appear in his mind, an inky film would appear over it, twisting and distorting the pleasant image into one of her sobbing and looking at Big Macintosh with eyes of betrayal and pain.

A single tear welled in Mac's right eye, and he didn't attempt to keep it from running down his cheek.

The stallion and two mares continued down one of Ponyville's many dirt roads. The trio hd been walking for thirty minutes, and throughout the time Twilight had pointed out of Fluttershy's favorite spots. "Maybe we should stop and check here, Mac. Fluttershy told me she liked this spot as a filly." Suggested Twilight periodically. Big Macintosh would keep on marching. Applejack kept walking quietly, trusting her brother. Twilight, however, was desperate for insight on the situation. "I wonder what happened. Applejack, do you know anything?" asked Twilight. She had noticed Applejack shifting uncomfortably as soon she reached the crowd during the fight. Twilight saw that she was out of breath, like she had just galloped into Ponyville all the way from Sweet Apple Acres.

"Um,…I-I…"

"Applejack," egged Twilight.

"Fine. Fluttershy told meh everythin' the day after it happened," responded AJ. Hearing this news, Big Macintosh pricked his ears back to eavesdrop a little. It might clue him in on how to handle the situation. He still hadn't thought out what he was going to say to apologize for his ignorant behavior.

Applejack jumped into the story, telling of how Fluttershy went to the Wonderbolts show, how Fluttershy had been pulled up to be part of the act, how she fell, how she wwas saved and how she was invited out to drink with the Wonderbolts. Applejack told of how Ditzy made her accept the offer and how Ditzy and Soarin got into a drinking contest, and Fluttershy had bonded with Misty and Spitfire. And then, she told of the rape and how a mysterious stallion had found and saved her. Big Macintosh had already known that Fluttershy went to the Wonderbolts show, and as of this morning he knew of the… attack. But he hadn't heard the entire story.

As Big Mac continued his walk towards nowhere, Applejack whispered something to Twilight and trotted up beside her brother. "Big Mac? Im so sorry. This is all my fault," said Applejack.

"Nope," was all he said, indicating that it wasn't his sister's fault.

"No, it is. I'm the one who told ya about Fluttershy's predicament, thinkin' ya knew the whole story. If I had explained first instead of blurting everythin' out in a drunkin' mess, this whole thing wouldn't be happen' right now. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Applejack showed true sincerity in her quivering voice. This apology sounded a lot different than her usual accent. It hinted that she was about to cry.

"Eeyup." Applejack laughed and let out a loud sniff, shoving her brother playfully for such an understatement of a response. Big Mac, for the first time since the ponies left SugarCube Corner, broke his gaze from the path to look at his sister. She was looking sadly at her brother, giving a look that said _'I ruined your life.'_ But not in a nasty way, but in a guilty, extremely sad way. Not knowing what to say, and frankly not wanting to talk at the moment, Big Mac and Applejack kept their eyes on the dirt road, and for the next few minutes continued walking at a slow, yet steady pace. Big Macintosh wondered where Twilight was, and feeling a little less upset by walking with his sister, he looked back to search for the purple unicorn. Not to his surprise, she had pulled out a book entitled Finding Ponies for Dummies. Big Mac was about to chuckle, until he reread the title and remembered why he was on this mission. He wondered where Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were at the moment. He knew they wouldn't have found Fluttershy, because he knew exactly, without a doubt, where she was.

Mac and Applejack continued walking, until a muscular front leg stopped AJ. Big Mac put out a hoof in front of his sister to halt her, and Twilight, engulfed in her book, rammed into Applejack's rear, dropping her book. Big Mac, all the time, kept his eyes ahead of him, entranced on a certain thing in the distance. AJ's eyes darted around to see what he saw. Her eyes landed on the tip of a blushing, rosy colored tail peeking out from behind a large tree, resting on a hill.

Applejack and Twilight stopped walking, and let Big Mac go ahead. He walked slowly towards the tail, than faster, until he was trotting, and then galloping. He galloped towards the hill with the tree on top that overlooked Canterlot and what would later be a beautiful sunset. It was where Fluttershy and Big Macintosh had first bonded, where he had proposed to her, and where he would soon make up with her.

Big Mac whipped around the tree, and his eyes rested on a sun furred Pegasus mare with a slightly bulging stomach. She was staring out into the distance over the hill, like she was waiting all day for the sunset. Her glowing pink mane fell over the left side of her face, exposing her right eye. Without her hair to block her sight, the mare immediately noticed the bulky red stallion that currently loomed over her. The mare shuddered and hid her face in her front legs, like she was expecting Mac to hit her. But instead, he collapsed beside her and nuzzled into her. She remained stiff and untrusting. Big Mac nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

Fluttershy looked him in the eye and he stared back. He felt as if she wasn't at him to read his expression, but to look into his soul. He knew why. Fluttershy had spent a week helping Pinkie Pie be "Madam Pinkie." He remembered her saying that Pinkie said "an expression doesn't tell the truth, but the expression behind the face." She was trying to see if he was really sorry, or if he was just pretending so he could get her back.

The sound of Raibow Dash landing in the distance almost distracted Big Mac. "Shhh Rainbow!" said Applejack and Twilight when Rainbow had loudly announced that neither her nor Pinkie or Rarity had found Fluttershy.

The entire time he looked at her, all Big Mac was thinking in his mind was _'I'm so sorry. I know now. I'm so sorry. I love you so much.'_ Over and over again. And when a single tear shed from both of their eyes simultaneously, they embraced each other in a long, romantic kiss, as Fluttershy whispered "I know," reading her stallion's mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Welcome back! Thank you so much if you are sill with me after such a long break. If you are, I really appreciate it and cannot wait for your reviews! I thought I'd leave you with a happy cliffhanger **

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

Fluttershy was gazing into Big Mac's soul, using a few tricks she picked up from "Madam Pinkie." She knew he was sorry. Fluttershy had escaped to her secluded spot for a few hours where she was able to think over the fight. She replayed everything he said. He had thought she'd cheated on him. She could never. She loved him too much. She knew he must have heard something out of context, and hadn't been told that the sexual encounter was not consensual. She forgave him. She was very forgiving. She had to be. If she weren't, she would have stepped on Angel long ago whenever he was rude to her.

A tear rolled down both of their check at the same time, and at that time, she knew for sure that she couldn't be mad at him. The universe was telling her that they belonged together, and she wouldn't let anything change that.

A moment later, their gaze was broken by Rainbow Dash sticking her head between the lovebirds'. "Fluttershy! We've been looking all over Ponyville for you! Where ya been?"

"Here." Whispered the Pegasus as she was shocked out of her daze.

"For how long?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Two hours."

"Mmkay." Said Rainbow Dash nonchalantly.

Applejack suddenly intervened, pushing Rainbow Dash away. Twilight was gone, probably teleported away after seeing everything was resolved and okay. "Come on, Rainbow. Lets leave these two to chat and catch up." Rainbow let out a few stubborn murmurs,

The orange pony and the rainbow maned Pegasus left the secluded hill and the lovebirds wre left alone. They got up and decided to walk back to Sweet Apple Acres because it was so close by. Then, they would eat a homemade dinner there and come back to their special hill to watch the sunset for the third time. Fluttershy put on her saddlebags and they started off.

"Ya wanna talk?" Mac asked his still fiancé. He knew that one day they would have to have closure and openly and truthfully discuss what happened, but the way they felt at the moment, it was a silently unanimous decision that it could wait until after the wedding. No more drama. No more fights. No more fear. Only love. That's what a relationship was supposed to be like, and the couple was content with that.

Big Mac held open the screen door for Fluttershy as she entered the Apple family farmhouse where the farming family lived. Granny Smith was surprisingly not sleeping in her rocking chair, but instead in the kitchen, cooking up something. Seeing the old pony working on a dish so ferociously, Fluttershy trotted over quickly. "Oh, let me help you with that," said Fluttershy, trying to gently get Granny Smith to give her the spoon she was using to mix a stew.

"Not so fast youngin'! In my day, the wife didn't cook until she was married!" said the grandmother as she used the spoon to wack the kind pony away. Big Mac and Fluttershy both exchanged surprised and confused looks, and both let out a little smile and giggle at the determination of such a sassy broad.

With every move oh her front leg while stirring, Granny Smith's bones would creak and crack. Fluttershy desperately wanted to help the kind, old soul, but Mac held her back, knowing that granny could get very defensive about cooking and traditions. Celestia help them if she found out they mated before marriage. She would have Big Macintosh's hind end, and probably turn the town to thinking Fluttershy was a witch or something like the town had thought of Zecora.

Using a ladle, Granny Smith spooned stew into two bowls with her wrinkled hooves. Looking at Macintosh, Fluttershy poured half of the contents in her bowl into his, knowing he needed to eat more than she did.

The couple chowed down, tasting the warm lentil soup as it slid down their throats and warmed their bellies. Even though it was starting to get out outside, it still felt nice to half a full, warm stomach.

Even though Big Mac had almost double the amount of food as Fluttershy, they finished eating at the same time. Mainly because Fluttershy ate slowly and daintily and Mac ate quickly and sloppily.

After thanking granny Smith several times, the couple set back out to their special hill to watch the sunset together for the third time.

The couple set off, but almost immediately was flocked by a group of ponies from town. They all had small gifts and baby things and cards. Fluttershy blushed a deep red and felt like she was going to cry. She forgot that everypony knew her horrible secret now. They knew she was pregnant with a foal that she didn't know who the father was. They knew that she was fighting with Mac and that her life would be stressful. They were all staring at her She wanted to disappear. Then, Big Mac stepped in front of her. She was sure he was going to yell at the ponies to leave but he surprised everypony when he said "Thank you everypony for your kindness and consideration. Everythin' is much appreciated, but my fiancé and I would like some alone time." Fluttershy watched as the group of ponies set their gifts and cards on the Apple Family porch and dispersed. The astounding thing was that Fluttershy didn't particularly know any of the ponies in the group. Pinkie definitely would have. Maybe she sent them over. Fluttershy didn't know, but she was touched by their kindness.

After the crowd had completely dispersed, Fluttershy and Big Mac continued on towards their spot. They reached it in no time, and found that they had some time to spare before Celestia lowered the sun. Suddenly Fluttershy had an idea.

"Big Mac?" she asked, "You don't mind if I send a letter to Princess Celestai while we wait, do you?"

"Nope," he responded with a famed half smile of his. Fluttershy reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a quill, ink, and sheet of scroll.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned a valuable lesson about friendship. I learned that it is always beneficial to be honest with your friends. However it is also vital to be honest with yourself. While it may seem like keeping the truth from somepony would spare their feelings, it could end up hurting them, and yourself in the end. It is always better to be open and share what is bothering you, rather than hold it in until it festers and explodes n a scene. Friendship is about being straightforward and frank with each other, and you shouldn't keep something that is hurting you a secret to protect anypony else. I learned that if somepony cares about you enough, they can always help you if you tell them what happened.

Sincerely,

Fluttershy Carington

Fluttershy slipped the letter into her saddlebag, making a metal note to give it to spike later for him to send. She always winced when she wrote her last name. She hated using it, but it was necessary for an official letter to royalty. With the letter no off her mind, Fluttershy nestled her body into Mac's, pulling his large red leg over her stomach. Even if the foal wasn't his, Big Mac was still caring for it like his own. When they had waked back to the farm, he had been talking to her belly and kissed and rubbed it. He loved it no matter what.

"Look!" said Mac, snapping Fluttershy out of her thoughts. The sun was slowly sinking down below the horizon. Whenever she watched the sunset, Fluttershy imagined a red and orange sonic rainboom, or sonic sunset boom, that left traces of color in the sky, and that's what made it so beautiful. She had never shared that idea with Big Macintosh. They watched the sunset quietly but intently once again. Maybe she'd tell him her sunset idea next time. Right now, she just wanted to be with the stallion she loved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Im going to try to get some more chapters out to reward whoever has stayed. And yes, Carington. I needed them to have first and last names, and Fluttershy 'cares', so I turned that into a last name.  
**

_Perspective:__ Big Macintosh_

Big Macintosh held the tiny invitation in his hoof. He carefully and delicately looked it over. A shipment of pre ordered wedding invitations had just arrived to the Apple Family's home, and Fluttershy and Big Macintosh were sitting together looking at them for the first time. They were both speechless. These wedding invitations made them realize that this was r_eally_ happening.

The invitations were simple and classy. Rarity and Pinkie Pie had ordered them. Fluttershy wanted to be surprised, but she sent Rarity with the party planning pony to add a little class and reasoning to Pinkie Pie so that the wedding invitations weren't startling when they arrived. Because being startled can be very startling. Sadly, Fluttershy couldn't trust Pinkie Pie, knowing that she might just cancel the order and be a singing telegram again. She was glad her friend was doing her best to help, but she also had to be controlled to a certain extent. She was Pinkie Pie, and Pinkie Pie is always being Pinkie pie. It cant be helped, just embraced.

But Rarity had done a great job. The invitations were fun yet calm, spanky yet elegant. They were a creamy white, like the color of Fluttershy and Rarity's coats had been blended together. The trim was rough and flimsy so that it would wave in the air. The script of the writing was a beautiful script, and bordering the entire letter was a swirling pattern of red and yellow swirls, indicating some Pinkie Pie influence. It read, "Please join us at the wedding of Fluttershy Carington and Jonathon Macintosh Apple. It will be a true Red and Yellow Affair, starting at 6:00 p.m. sharp on May 30th. Location to be determined. RSVP.

Big Macintosh felt bad for not being able to give everypony the location of the wedding, but with all that had been going on, the couple hadn't been able to do much wedding planning. He looked at his fiancé, his loving and so forgiving fiancé, who was studying the invitations intently, having a peculiar eye for detail that he hadn't known a lot about. Sadly, the ponies didn't know everything about each other. So, while sitting with each other, Big Macintosh and Fluttershy revealed things about themselves that they usually didn't openly share. Big Mac told her about how his sister and her friends had poisoned him on Hearts and Hooves Day and he almost married Cheerilee. Fluttershy told him about how she had attended a seminar to gain confidence, and she turned into a monstrous meanie. "…and when I turned him down, he just left. It felt so good to stand up for myself without being rude about it," told Fluttershy of her experience. None of the stories they told each other were funny, but rather painful and embarrassing, but it was good to get them off their chests with no judgment so there would be no secrets at the wedding.

As they got past the painful memories, the red and yellow ponies were able to laugh about embarrassing moments and reminisce Big Mac was in the middle of telling Fluttershy about the time he had accidently poured Applebloom whiskey instead of apple juice when he was first put in charge of taking care of the family as a colt, when a small knock came at the door. The chair screeched as Mac pushed himself back to get the door. His muscles were loose and relaxed from being happy, and his face felt warm and fuzzy. He slowly loped over to the door, but instead he hear a "Hi Twilight," from Fluttershy who had already flown over to the door.

Twilight was magically levitating a checklist and quill. "Hi Fluttershy, hi Mac," said Twilight happily with a smile. Fluttershy had asked her to help them organize the wedding so it wouldn't be so crazy. "We have a lot of work to do. Lets see…" said Twilight, tapping her quill on the tip of her tongue. "Pinkie Pie is taking care of the reception-" Twilight was suddenly interrupted by a timid voice.

"Um, Twilight? If it isn't much trouble-"

"Uhuh," said Twilight, focused on her checklist and not actually paying attention to what Fluttershy was doing.

"Would it be possible to-"

"Uhuh," replied Twilight, still not paying attention. That always steamed Fluttershy. She hated when ponies didn't listen to her when she was saying something important. Well, she usually didn't want them to pay special attention to her anyways, but she hated when they'd just ignore her accidently because she didn't have much charisma.

"Have Rarity assist Pinkie Pie-" suggested Fluttershy, playing with the tassels on the carpet, waiting for Twilight's response.

"Oh, what?" said Twilight, suddenly paying attention to something that could possibly change her schedule and organization. "Why?"

"Its just that… well, Im afraid Pinkie's party might not fit my taste. So… I was thinking maybe Rarity could help calm it down a bit… if that's okay."

"Umm, I don't know… let me just crunch these numbers… um okay I think that could work." Twilight smiled at her adjustment, and continued reading off her list. "Rarity has your dress, the Cakes are catering, and Rainbow Dash is talking to the weather team to let it be a nice day for the wedding. And Ditzy Do somehow knows The Clydesdales, so that will be the entertainment for the night. Am I missing anything? Oh, yes! Rose will be supplying the floral arrangements. Is that all right with you two?" Twilight finally took a breath from her long list, and Big Mac looked at Fluttershy.

"Eeyup," he responded for him and his fiancé.

"Perfect. Now, we have to find a place for the wedding to be." Said Twilight, pulling out a map of Ponyville. "Shall we have it in the orchard? I already know that the wedding reception will be in Ponyville Park. So, the orchard?"

"Nope," said Big Mac. Mac and Fluttershy smiled at each other, and started walking her towards their little hill with the single tree.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Im hoping to get five or six more chapters out of this fanfic. Thank you for all the reviews so far :D **

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

"DERPY! What have you done!" The scream was loud enough that everypony in Ponyville Square turned to look. It was hot, unusually hot for May 20th. Big Macintosh had surprised Fluttershy by deciding to take her out for ice cream to cool off. They both felt embarrassed at first, knowing ice cream was for fillies and colts. But when they got to Lickety Split Sr.'s and saw half the town enjoying some frozen treats, they felt better. Fluttershy almost dropped the small cup of vanilla ice cream she was eating. Big Mac, however, wouldn't let go of his chocolate sundae with peanuts and strawberry sauce for the world. But both ponies were quite startled when they heard Mayor Mare scream out at Derpy. When hearing 'Derpy', Big Mac had saw Fluttershy wince a little, knowing that she preferred to call the cross-eyed mare 'Ditzy'.

The red and yellow ponies along with most of the ponies in ear-shot of the scream galloped over to investigate what task Derpy had messed up this time. And oh, did she mess up. Ponyville Park couldn't be seen beneath a layer of snow. Fine crystal snowflakes covered the ground for about two feet. A breeze of cool air blew over the cold paradise, washing over the spectators who sighed in relief from the hot day.

Another voice rang out that wasn't Mayor Mare's.

"Derpy! How did you even do this? Winter is over!" said Rainbow Dash in shock. Derpy, not noticing the anger in Rainbow's voice, beamed a happy smile, like she was proud of her work.

"Oh that's easy! I put the clouds so they blocked the sun, and I stuffed some air conditioners in them, and then I borrowed Flurrie's slushie maker. And wa lah! Snow! I thought it would be a nice break from the heat," responded Derpy, happy as a school filly. Rainbow Dash face hoofed.

"Derpy, we cant afford to go through ANOTHER Winter Wrap Up. We just finished the last one. And either way, it wasn't supposed to be cloud for three more days. What am I going to report to Cloudsdale?" Rainbow was starting to get nervous but Derpy still looked upbeat and confused, as always.

The spectators started to lose interest in the reprimanding of Derpy Hooves, and had ran into the park to play in the snow. Fluttershy and Mac, the heat taking a toll on them, rushed into the snow and stomped around, scattering flurries all over their bodies. The heat of the air was cooler in the park, thanks to the multiple air conditioners Derpy had set up. She sure knew had to do a bad job. But she did really good on that bad job. Big Macintosh didn't care though; he could ask for a better time for it to snow. And as long as he didn't have to plow it up, he was going to play and have fun with his fiancé.

Fluttershy started to make a snow angel, and Big Mac was pulled into a snow ball fight with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Naturally, he was on Applebloom's team. He tried not to throw the snowballs to hard. Applebloom extended the invitation to Fluttershy, who politely declined. She wasn't one for violence, even just a harmless snowball fight. She was afraid she'd accidently hurt somepony. So she continued her snow angel happily, smiling and laughing. It was the same laughter that always stuck in Mac's head.

Twilight walked by the snowball fight and got caught in a crossfire, causing Spike to laugh and tease her uncontrollably for the next five minutes until she bucked him off into a snow fort. Rainbow Dash was trying to secure the snow and blow it away, but unicorn parents but a protective field around it and shot magic pulses of cool air up to preserve the snow so their kids could play. Carrot Top was reprimanding Snips and Snails for throwing a snowball at Diamond Tiara, but when she turned and left, they continued their assault. It was a great day for Ponyville.

After getting a little too carried away in the snowball fight, Big Mac excused himself. He was very competitive, and at one point he might have said "Eat your weakness." So, he got out of it before something worse happened. He went over to Fluttershy who was waiting patiently for him. They rolled in the snow a little to cool off, and tried to think of what to do to take advantage of such an oppurtunity. That's when Mac spied Scootaloo's sled. He was sure she wouldn't mind if they borrowed it.

"Oh, I don't know… Its awfully steep." Said Fluttershy as Mac loaded her onto the sled.

"Don't worry, I got you," he said to her, and her body relaxed. Big Mac positioned the sled at the top of Ponyville Park's many hills. Big Mac was sitting in the back, and Fluttershy's back was against his stomach. Mac had the straps in his hooves to control the sled, and he wrapped his back legs around Fluttershy a little to give her a sense of security.

In the distance they could hear Rarity saying "Pinkamena! Don't you dare eat that yellow snow! Pinkie!"

"One…two…three!" counted Mac, and on three her put his weight into his rear, pushing the sled down the hill. "Woohoo!" he yelled as the sled sped faster and faster down the hill. Snow spurted from the sides of the sled as it cut through the layers, sending the unique flakes a flutter all around and Mac and Fluttershy went further and further into the blanketed abyss that awaited ahead. The land looked flat in was so white, but green grass abruptly started as Ponyville Park ended, showing Derpy only had time to do part of Ponyville. The hill extended a far distance, and Big Mac looked as they sped by at the families with their foals playing together. HE saw fillies and colts having snowball fights, making snowponies, and constructing huge forts together. He couldn't wait to have those family activity's with his foal on the way. Who knows how much she could have gotten done with more time. At the initial launch, Fluttershy screamed and squeaked in fear, but as they progressed downwards, her fearful shrieks faded. Did, did he just hear a giggle? Scootaloo's sled gradually slowed to a stop, and Big Mac released Fluttershy from his grip. He was careful to make sure the ride was a smooth as possible s it wouldn't jostle or hurt the foal. She stepped off the sled and smiled widely.

"Can we do it again?" said the usually timid Pegasus with a huge grin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So as you can see the story is winding down. One or two chapters left But we got 23 chapters out of it so far, so that's a pro. Thank you for reading and commenting and being so supportive. I love writing this. **

_Perspective: Fluttershy_

The big boned work horse and the dainty Pegasus made their way through the packed Ponyville crowds towards their impending destination; the clinic. Fluttershy was going for one of her ultra sounds. So far the foal had been developing extremely well, but today would determine its sex and breed. They always got a few stares here and there, but were always accompanied by "Congratulations!" or "Cant wait for the foal shower!" Being that Ponyville is so small and gossip travels rather quickly, there was not a soul who didn't know of Fluttershy's predicament. That and the public fight Big Macintosh had caused. Every congratulations made Fluttershy die a little inside. She was being congratulated for having the foal for a stallion of whom she did not love. She was being congratulated for being ruined. She was being congratulated on something she didn't know was truly hers. But Cousin Braeburn had sent Mac a letter, saying if anyone gave them trouble, to keep calm and not get violent, but rather work it out peacefully as he had with the buffalo.

_Foal shower._ Fluttershy was hardly sure if she could call it that. Pinkie had the great idea to combine it with the bachelorette party and the bridal shower, seeing as the events would be closely packed anyhow. So they had a full plate set in front of them. Fluttershy wasn't one for parties, and had been excited for a nice get together with her five closest friends. But now that everyone knew, there were sure to be a lot of uninvited guests.

Big Mac pushed through the heavy glass doors, holding one open to allow a very pregnant Fluttershy to continue in. How chivalrous. The clinic waiting room consisted of two leather couches, one currently occupied by Lyra and Bon Bon. Though, Lyra was sitting kind of funny, with he back legs under her and hanging off the side of the sofa. Her belly, however, was rather swollen. Probably six months pregnant. The room smelled as if it was disinfected once a minute, and the stench of Clorox tickled her nose. She looked at Big Mac as he laid next to her on the cushy leather seats. He smiled at her, and it made her feel warm inside. Sometimes when she thought of their time in the snow, she would laugh out loud, and everypony would think she was crazy. Well, nothing could compare to the time Twilight went nuts with her SmartyPants doll when she forgot to send her weekly letter to Princess Celestia. Come to think of it, was that doll in Big Mac's room…?

Her thoughts were cut short by a secretary calling out "Carrington?" in a nasally voice as she filed her hooves. She didn't even look up from her hooves to point them to the room, but instead blew a strand of orange mane form her light brown face. All she did was go "Room 317."

'_Rude,'_ thought Fluttershy. Big Mac gave her a hoof getting into the bed, and she gladly accepted. She lay with her stomach facing the ceiling, when a blue-coated stallion with a sandy blonde mane entered the room, clipboard levitated by his green unicorn magic aura. His cutie mark bore the symbol of an x-ray machine. A pair of reading glasses were balanced on his broad snout, as he looked over Fluttershy's medical history and insurance forms. His scanning of the forms went on for a little bit, accompanied by some grunts of validation as he read through the information. Big Macintosh held his fiancé's hoof as they waited patiently for the procedure to continue.

After a few minutes, the blue unicorn finally looked up, studied the couple, and smiled. "Well then, lets get started!" Fluttershy straightened her back, allowing her stomach to be as stretched and visible as possible for the doctor. She wanted to be as compliant as possible. The doctor started by putting a warm liquid on Fluttershy's barrel. She liked the sensation at the moment, but hated cleaning the crusty solution when it dried to her fur.

Using a strange looking device, the dark blue unicorn doctor rubbed around Fluttershy's stomach, looking for an image of the foal. He searched for a few seconds, before going "Ah hah! There it is. And what a cutie!" Fluttershy stifled a giggle as she watched Big Mac roll his eyes at the statement, knowing he said it to all of his clients and couldn't actually see what the foal looked like. The expecting parents studied the screen of the ultrasound, taking in the image of the foal. It was weird looking, and hard to read, but they understood that only technicians could see what needed to be seen. "I know what your waiting for," chuckled the doctor. "I'll have the sex and breed verified in a moment." He typed a few things on a computer and studied the image yet again. "Now, the foal is in a good position and doesn't show to have any complications. It looks like it will be an easy birth. And congratulations! It's a-"

The doctor was cut off as the red and yellow pony were leaning in to hear the information about their foal by a canon exploding through the door. The room was suddenly decorated with tablecloths, balloons, and streamers. Music started blaring in the hallway as the couple and doctor stood flabbergasted in room 317. Pinkie danced into the room, singing some song about pregnancy, while the rest of her friends stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh my," said Twilight, "I think we might be a tad but early." She rubbed the back of her neck with a hoof, and smiled weakly at the three stunned occupants of the examination room. Pinkie, noticing that no other pony had joined in on her conga line, awkwardly backed out of the room with a sheepish smile.

"Eeyup," said Macintosh, still wide-eyed in surprise.

"We just wanted to be the first ones to be there for you, being your friends and all," defended Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Applejack nodded their heads in agreement, while Pinkie Pie slowly tired to dance her way back into the room, only to be stopped by a purple hoof.

"Well girls, your welcome to stay if you like. It would be nice to have you all with me, if that's okay with you Mac?" said Fluttershy on the matter.

"Eeyup."

Beams lit up on the faces of the five friends and after an eye roll, Twilight retracted her hoof, allowing the pink party pony to cha-cha into the shiny tiled room. The other mares joined into a conga line behind her that eventually snaked its way to Fluttershy's bedside. Reaching into her tail, Pinkie Pie brought out a cake with a rattle painted in frosting on it. She offered a piece to each pony, but all declined due to the immense amount of pink hair that now coated the cake. "More for me," said Pinkie Pie with a shrug as she shoved the cake into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Pinkie, please. That is repulsive," said Rarity with a wince as Pinkie licked her hooves free of any remaining frosting.

"Ahem!" said the doctor, causing the new additions in the room to immediately fall silent and pay attention. "As I was saying, Miss Fluttershy, you are going to have a beautiful foal girl."

A collective "Awww," came from the other Elements of Harmony as Fluttershy and Big Macintosh happily kissed each other at the news.

"Looks like she's got strong legs, too. Even for an Earth Pony," continued the doctor as he studied something on his clipboard again.

Everypony looked at each other with open mouths and extremely happy expressions. Applejack through her hat in the air as she let out a "Yeehaw!" and Pinkie Pie let out another blast of the party canon as music started. The examination room was now turned into a party palooza, decorated with streamers, and some how, Pinkie had already gotten a banner that said 'It's a girl!' Everypony started dancing, and even the doctor joined in. But Mac and Fluttershy just stared at each other, tuning out every other pony. '_Its his. Its my love's._' thought Fluttershy.

She was not cursed with Soarin's foal, but rather was carrying the blessed foal of the stallion she loved and would be committed to for the rest of her life. All her fears evaporated, and the world was now left with only things to be happy about.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Sorry about the weird update times, but my internet has been really funky and on and off so I can only update periodically. Thank you so much for the reviews and be sure to check out my new fic The Once Regal: The Story of Nightmare Moon. **

_Perspective: __Fluttershy_

"Wait wait wait! No- GO! Go go go!" Her eyes darted around rapidly, trying to make sense of the commands, but decided to follow the last order. Her legs didn't want to cooperate and wobbled violently under her body. Unable to kick herself to make her body work as she wanted it to, she stood frozen for a second, letting herself be engulfed in fear and anticipation. Frightened out of her mind, the mare stood solidly in her track, her wobbly limbs becoming stiff as tree trunks.

She stood halfway between the inside and outside of a ten, feeling the grass blow in the steady breeze around her hooves. It wasn't until she felt a push on her hindquarters that she slowly started walking. She turned her head to see Lotus and Aloe waving her on and rearing in encouragement towards the hill. Rarity had recruited them to assist Fluttershy in getting ready for the wedding ceremony as Rarity would be busy with her own Made of honor duties. The twin earth ponies had enthusiastically agreed, having bonded with the unicorn and Pegasus during their weekly get-togethers at their spa.

The two were adorned in simple white dresses and pink headbands that matched the color of Fluttershy's dress perfectly. Of course, Rarity had even been in charge of the assistances' wardrobe as well. Fluttershy gulped hard, swallowing the ball of tension that chocked inside her throat. She stepped outside of the white tent that served as the makeshift dressing room.

_"Rarity, is this really necessary? Its not like we wear clothes most of the time anyways…" questioned Applejack as they got ready behind a divider in the tent. Fluttershy could hear them crisp and clear through the flimsy wall, and it soothed her to know her friends were just a tarp away. "Why can't we get ready with Fluttershy?"_

_ "Heavens yes this is of utmost priority!" said Rarity dramatically, as if it was the silliest question she had ever heard and the answer was quite obvious._

_ "Aw but why?" squeaked Pinkie Pie in a muffled tone as Fluttershy heard her pull the dress over her poofy hair. She was sure Rarity had probably asked her to control her mane for the special event, but knowing Pinkie, that literally wasn't possible. Fluttershy had seen it literally explode from a bun once. She was pretty sure Pinkie's mane consisted of a party canon of its own…_

_ "Its tradition that the bride is not seen by anyone in the wedding until she enters. My goodness, didn't you all read the book I sent on Exquisite Wedding Preparations?" scoffed Rarity unbelievingly._

_ There was an awkward silence until Fluttershy heard Twilight say "Um… well, being so busy and all-." The about to be wed Pegasus could almost sense Twilight rubbing the back of her neck in uneasiness. _

_ "Gosh Rarity, I didn't think you would take this job so seriously," stated Rainbow Dash as she struggled with the strings of a girdle while hovering upside down like always._

_ "I am shocked! Of course I am taking this seriously. I would turn down tea with Celestia if it meant assisting in the wedding of one of my best friends!" retorted the elegant white unicorn to the group of bridesmaids. _

_ Fluttershy smiled at Rarity's enthusiasm, until she felt herself get whipped around by a hoof on the shoulder, and Aloe and Lotus beamed at her. Settling into a chair, they washed her mane, massaging a volumizing shampoo into her luscious rose colored mane. Fluttershy allowed herself to relax for a moment while they worked on her, momentarily forgetting the stress of the day. They poured wonderfully warm water over her mane, washing the contents of the herbal shampoo away, before drying her mane inexplicably fast. Spa pony magic, she guessed._

_ To save time, Aloe did her make up while Lotus styled her mane. Applying a thin layer of foundation to prevent shine, Aloe maneuvered her hooves around Fluttershy's face, apologizing for getting the skin a little when curling her eyelashes. She was having some difficulties choosing the make-up, for Rarity had instructed it to be fabulous yet natural, two styles that didn't necessarily go hoof in hoof._

_ "Are you excited?" Aloe gushed._

_ "Yes… and nervous," replied Fluttershy weakly. The spa ponies giggled and exchanged some words in a language Fluttershy couldn't understand for the life of her._

_ "Don't be! Its big day for you! But you still come to our spa with Miss Rarity, won't you?" questioned Lotus._

_ "Of course," answered Fluttershy, as the twin sisters squealed in delight. _

_ They continued their work in silence as with some idle chit chat to soothe Fluttershy's nerves. The girls in the other room stayed fairly rowdy with excitement, but Fluttershy continued studying her appearance change in the mirror. Before she knew it, thetwins squealed "You're ready!" in delight in unison._

_ Fluttershy looked at herself. A light amount of rosy blush graced her cheeks, and her eyelashes curled around the shape of her face. Every hair on her face was laid perfectly flat, and no blemishes ruined it. A neutral shade of lipstick was chosen for the nature loving pony, and her hair was braided and twisted into a style similar to the one she wore in her last fashion show with Photo Finish. A little clump of strands hung loose in front of her face, but curled wonderfully, making her look like her old self, not some puckered up doll. She looked fabulous yet natural. _

Fluttershy was snapped back into reality by the sound of horns being sounded. That was her cue. She made her way up to the grassy hill, leaving the dirt road of where the dressing room resided. Aloe and Lotus stuck their heads out to see her off, and Lotus was sobbing like a foal.

The wedding dress Rarity had fastened now fit snuggly over her swollen tummy. Many alterations had to be made to accommodate the constant growing of Fluttershy's stomach. However, Rarity had pulled it off. The dress even was slimming, making an illusion that minimized the size of Fluttershy's foal bump. The dress looked even more amazing on than it did when Rarity had showed it to her in the boutique. Every aspect of it matched Fluttershy's personality and coloring, and she couldn't wish for a better way to be married.

Before Fluttershy reached the start of the aisle, which was a white silk sheet rolled out on the grass, she was met by her father to lead the way. "Daddy!" she squeaked as she hugged her father, of whom she had not seen in several years. He had a light orange coat with a bright rose mane, darker than Fluttershy's. He squeezed her tight, savoring his moments with his daughter before he had to give her away to a stallion he had never formally had the honor to meet.

After their short reunion, the two emerged at the sight of the wedding. At the end of the aisle stood Big Macintosh in his father's wedding tuxedo. Three of the six bridesmaids flanked each side of a floral arch. On the left stood Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. On the right stood Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo. For once they all wore matching dresses. Rarity had designed three ideas, and Fluttershy made the final decision of which dress she preferred. Even though most of them couldn't pull it off, they wore a soft green that ruffled along the edges. Darker greens swirled within the dress, and each mare was adorned with a floral headpiece that matched the flower arrangement of the arch. When they saw the bride approaching, they all fell silent and smiled hugely, extremely happy for their friend. Big Macintosh went wide eyed when taking in Fluttershy's beauty as she proceeded down the aisle, but maintained his composure and kept a calm smile.

As she passed, the guests stood. Several long white benches served as seating arrangements for the wedding guests. As she walked next to her father, Fluttershy recognized every face. Cheerilee, Diamond Mint, The Cakes, Mayor Mare, Photo Finish, Blue Harvest, Carrot Top, Candy Mane, Cherry Berry, Mane Goodall and June Bug. All of her friends were there, and many more, but her father blocked the other benches full of ponies from her view. In the front rows was the entire Apple Family, and they took up a lot of space. Many of them were crying in joy of Big Mac's marriage, and some were stern and emotionless. The Cutie Mark Crusaders bounced happily in front of her, tossing flower petals as they went.

She reached the floral arch across from Big Macintosh and her father departed her side. She stared into her about-to-be husband's eyes, and waited for the minister to begin the ceremony. He took a long breath, and began the words that would seal their marriage. Honestly, Fluttershy couldn't understand, but she repeated what needed to be repeated, and she was just ecstatic to be officially with the stallion of her dreams. "I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows," said the minister.

Angel hopped up next to Big Mac with some paper in his mouth. Big Mac retrieved it and returned a quiet 'thank you' to the rabbit who then scampered away. Mac cleared his throat and began. "Fluttershy, we've known each other for a while now. A few months ago, I would never have thought that we would one day be standing up here, getting married. But here we are, and a million apple trees couldn't bring me the happiness I feel right now. Or, whenever I'm with you. Every second I spend with you is the best moment of my life, and you have made me become a better stallion with your kindness." He dropped the paper to the ground as tears sprang in Fluttershy's eyes.

She memorized what she needed to say, and coughed a little before beginning. She mustered up her courage to reveal her feelings in front of everypony, and spoke. "Macintosh Apple, I love you. I knew I loved you after a few days with you. You are the best thing to be in my life in a while, and you have been both a friend and a partner the past few months. You have made me blossom as a mare, teaching me how to be strong and courageous through gentle teaching. I have never felt safer than when I am with you. I love you." She finished out of breath, saying the speech a little faster than she had originally planned to.

A few more words were said by the minister pony until Fluttershy heard herself say "I do."

"By the power vested in me, by our Princesses Celestia and Luna, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Fluttershy's heart leapt as she leaned in to kiss her 'husband', when she felt his large hoof lean her backwards as he kissed her passionately in front of every pony. The Cutie Mark Crusaders 'ew'ed and Granny Smith complained about 'how in her day, it was just a simple peck,' and 'look at what our generation has turned into.' But the couple didn't care; they were married. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were balling together, and Ditzy was snacking on a muffin she had somehow snagged from the reception table.

"Lets get this party started!" screamed Pinkie Pie as she sprinted over to a sound system and pulled Vinyl Scratch out of nowhere. A techno beat blared from the speakers, deafening all the guests. Vinyl and Pinkie were obviously having a spectacular time rocking out.

"PINKIE!" yelled all the bridesmaids, and Pinkie looked up from the mixing board, put on a sheepish smile, and turned on a nice slow dance song. Vinyl slowly shrank back down to wherever she had come from, and Pinkie was left alone swaying to the beat of the new song.

Big Macintosh held out a hoof to bring Fluttershy to dance. She took it and he spun here out onto the grass in front of the speakers, where they swayed together neck-on-shoulder.

"I love you," whispered Fluttershy as they gently swayed.

"Eeyup," replied Big Mac. Fluttershy giggled and swished her tail at him making him chuckle too.

A few pegasi above dropped rose petals over the dancing couple, and guests watched in a circle, taking in the beautiful scene of their friends happily together.

The soft dance music slowly but surely transformed into Vinyl's dubstep blare, but since they got their first dance completed, the newly weds allowed it.

Big Macintosh decided to sit out the techno, but the bridesmaids rushed next to Fluttershy, forcing her to stay on the dance floor and celebrate. Twilight started the famous conga line, and everypony on the dance floor joined in.

"Hay, zis is fun!" squealed Photo Finish as she joined in. Ditzy was inhaling the muffins at the snack table, that was now carrying sweets and sarsaparilla and pies and a whole lot of apples. Pinkie had somehow been able to sneak Pin the Tail on the Pony past Rarity, and now her and Mayor Mare were in an intense battle of who could pin the tail correctly the most times. Fluttershy giggled at the Mayor playing with commoner ponies.

As the current track came to an end, Rainbow Dash jumped on stage, nodded at Vinyl Scratch and grabbed a microphone. As the familiar music started blaring, she took a breath and opened her lips as all the guests gathered around to hear the Dare Devil Rainbow Dash sing.

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time…" Everypony started cheering, seeing how good Rainbow was at rock singing. Even Fluttershy screamed a little for her friend, who was smiling at her the whole time. Rainbow rocked out on the stage to The Offspring while everypony danced and had a great time. Although someone really did have to tell Twilight what were some better dance moves than flailing around while sticking your tongue out.

Fluttershy had to keep the dancing to a minimum, not wanting to hurt the foal growing inside her. She stayed away from alcohol and played it really safe, not wanting to cause any complications with her pregnancy. She was determined to be a great mother.

The music continued as the afternoon wore into night. So far they had played a lot of Fleet Foxes and Zac Brown Band, although no pony knew any of the songs that Vinyl Scratch had picked. Like, what is a Chicken Fried? And why sing about it?

As the evening drawled on, guests slowly dispersed. Fluttershy and Big Mac left around 1 a.m. That was some party Pinkie threw. She was amazed out how fast Pinkie was able to turn the wedding ceremony into a popping party that lasted all night.

The couple walked to Sweet Apple Acres to retire for the night. Nestled into Fluttershy's dress, a memento she planned to keep forever, was a napkin that read

_Fluttershy and Macintosh Apple._

**Author's Note: There you go. The wedding! Much awaited. I had to add in The Offspring, Zac Brown Band and Fleet Foxes, being that they are my favorite bands. :p **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry about the late updates. Been busy during the summer. Hopefully get some more out as "Quick as a cheetah"- David Thorne :D And please review my other story The Once Regal too. Thanks!**

_Perspective: Fluttershy_

"Fluttershy! Hey Fluttershy! Flutter- Oh no! Watch out!" a voice screamed from the cloudless sky above Fluttershy's cottage. She looked up from planting her petunias to see a blonde maned mare spiraling crazily towards her.

"Eeep!" she squeaked, freezing like a deer in carriage lights as the grey Pegasus rapidly falling towards her. The Pegasai collided, a flurry of feathers floating around the impact sight. Fluttershy barely stood on the dirt with Ditzy Doo sitting atop her back with cross eyed and a gleeful expression.

"Hey Fluttershy!" she saod, and the yellow Pegasus rubbed her aching head, huffing locks of Ditzy's lemonade colored tail off her muzzle.

"Oh, hi Ditzy," responded Fluttershy in a strained voice as she struggled to keep herself from falling on her stomach. Celestia knows what could have happened if she had fallen on her stomach and hurt the foal. Ditzy slid off of the pregnant mare and nuzzled her back on her hooves more.

"Wow Shy, you got big!"" said Ditzy, flapping her wings and circling Fluttershy with a large grin.

"I suppose-"

"I haven't seen you forever! Its been like, two weeks since the wedding! Where yeah been!"interrupted Ditzy.

"Well, we went on our Honeymoon-"

"Guess what! The Wonderbolts are in town!" continued Ditzy. That made Fluttershy tense up. A wave of nausea hit her and her legs wobbled. '_The Wonderbolts,' _thought Fluttershy. _'Soarin.'_

Ditzy continued on, her cross eyed not landing on Fluttershy's terrified state. "Yeah like Spitfire and stuff. I remember you guys were good friends after the show. Man that was fun!" squealed Ditzy.

Of course Fluttershy couldn't blame her for wanting to go see the Wonderbolts again. They were celebrities. Hot shots. And Ditzy didn't know that Soarin had done a terrible awful. And Fluttershy was positive that Applejack wouldn't be flapping her gums either. She was had promised to keep a secret, even if it meant keeping it from their best friends.

As Ditzy lowered herself to the ground, the sound of a ann engine falling from the sky rang out, and a shot of Rainbow started racing towards the two pegasi sitting at the cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest. With a audible thud, a cyan Pegasus mare with a wild rainbow mane stood before them.

"Fluttershy! Guess who's in town? The Wonderbolts! Can you believe it? Here! In Ponyville! Its so awesome!" ranted Rainbow Dash as she squished her cheeks together in uncontrollable excitement. "Oh, hey Derpy," added Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! You know, Fluttershy is tight with the Wonderbolts," said Ditzy to the Wonderbolt wannabe.

"Pshh, yeah right," laughed Rainbow Dash.

"Ditzy, I don't-" warned Fluttershy.

"Hay yeah its true! We hung out with them all night after their show in Cloudsdale a few months back. Fluttershy and Spitfure and Misty were talking all night long. It was so fun," squealed Ditzy.

The distinct sound of Dash's jaw hitting the ground rung out. "Are you serious?" the Pegasus questioned. She zoomed over to Fluttershy and held her in the air, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to get mad… It happened so fast-" said Fluttershy, avoiding the mare's eye contact.

"This is awesome! Now I'll have connections and they'll _have _to let me in! This is so great!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Come on! We have to go see them before they leave."

Rainbow Dash shot off with a beam of rainbow trailing behind her. "Wait," said Fluttershy, wanting to explain that she didn't want to go.

"Come on Shy!" said Ditzy as she too flew off.

"Wait," said Fluttershy. Now that the two crazy pegasi were gone in the distance, and with her weighted stomach she was glued to the ground, she started her way into her cottage.

She opened the door, and felt herself get pulled into the air. "Eeep!" screamed the frightened pregnant mare as Rainbow Dash came out of nowhere and carried her into Ponyville Square in ten seconds flat.

Fluttershy struggled, but Rainbow Dash had a firm grip around her belly. She flew at supersonic speeds; more than ready to meet the Wonderbolts as a VIP with Fluttershy.

Rainbow made a sharp turn around town square and the fillies were in Ponyville Square. They had passed Ditzy Do on the way there, but she had denied the need of any help to get to Ponyville, even if her flying habits suggested otherwise.

Reaching supersonic speeds to reach the Wonderbolts before they departed the small town, Fluttershy's cheeks blew open in the wind. "Rai-ain-bo-oo-w pl-eeeaaassee- slow." Fluttershy was barely able to plead with her tongue forced back by the high winds they were cutting through.

Suddenly, a flash of flames shot by, singing Rainbow's forelock. "OhmigodOhmigodOhmygod!" screamed Rainbow Dash. "Spitfire!" The rainbow maned mare put her hooves to her face to hold in her squeals of excitement, dropping the preganant Pegasus who could not fly.

Fluttershy screamed as she descended rapidly through the clouds, her heavy barrel weighing her down. She tried to flap her wings, but they weren't sufficient with the weight she now carried. Her mane was whipped up as she waved her limbs and spread out her legs to try and increase her surface area to slow the fall_. If only I was a flying squirrel. Or a tree…_ she thought to herself. Feeling all her efforts were fruitless, the yellow Pegasus held her stomach, rubbing it as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you, a bushel and a peck. A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck. A kiss round the neck. A barrel and a heapin'. I think your mine to keep. Cause I, Love, You." Flutershy whispered out her favorite lullaby, one she would sing all the time to her unbor foal. Having years of animal experience, she knew the foal couldn't actually hear her specifically, but it soothed her as well. She sang before she crashed to the ground, saying goodbye.

But goodbye never came. Before she hit the ground, a Pegasus zoomed by, catching Fluttershy in its hooves. And that Pegasus was light blue, with a dark blue mane.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Im mad at myself for taking so long with that last update. Like what is wrong with me. A lot. Anyone catch the Olympics? Pretty awesome. That eventing got real. Go Boyd Martin! Actually met him this weekend at an event. I'm currently juggling four fanfics right now. This one, the Once Regal, one for the National Pony Writing Month, and a new one. So sorry. I also gotta work on the Once Regal more. Even though its not as popular as I thought. And honestly, I cant believe how popular this is. Like 25,000 views. Holy moly. Thanks to everyone who read it! If you want some really funy stuff, look up David Thorne's website. Hilarious. Reading his book right now "I'll go home then, Its warm and has chairs." I recommend! Thank you again for reading and reviewing, and sorry about all this personal stuff, I just wanted to get that out.**

_Perspective: Fluttershy_

"Woah there filly. Its okay I got ya," said Soarin with a charming smile. Fluttershy thrashed erratically in his strong arms, wanting nothing more than to sprint back to her cottage and hyperventilate the day away. She struggled and squirmed, which he giggled at.

The soft flaps of Soarin's wings brought the pair back to the ground, which Fluttershy was thinking of kissing in relief. She shot out of his grip and stood aloof with a terrified eye on him.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Fluttershy, her mane a mess and her chest heaving. She was about to slam the other Pegasus into the ground in a tackle, but held herself together to not hurt the unborn foal. Instead she wrapped her forelegs around the physically unharmed butter mare. "Im so sorry 'Shy. I didn't mean to drop you. But then again, you did get saved by a Wonderbolt which is about 20% than being saved by me. So I guess everything actually works out! By the way, Im Rainbow Dash," said the Young Flier Winner as she held out a hoof to Soarin'. He accepted and shook it with smile.

"I know who you are Miss Rainbow Dash. We've met on more than one occasion," said the cocky Wonderbolt with a faux seductive wink that was enough to make Rainbow Dash almost faint dramatically like Rarity.

"Oh my gosh! Soarin the Wonderbolt knows my name! Remember when I zoomed over and caught your pie at the Gala? I was so quick, wasn't I?"

"Yeah…I guess," said Soarin, rubbing the back of his neck with a hoof. "Anyways, I have to get back to the others. You gals coming to the show later?"

"Hay yeah!" said Rainbow giddily, extending her wings to show them off as if it would make Soarin invite her into the performance.

"And you? He turned his attention to the cowering Pegasus that hadn't made herself very unnoticeable by hiding behind Dash's tail.

"Um, i-I don't know… I have t-to…" her voice trailed off into a squeak. She backed up a few steps and muttered a few more squeaks that were meant to come out as 'I have to go now,' but Soarin flapped his wings over to her.

"I think I know you too." Fluttershy covered her eyes with her hair to make herself less recognizable. Soarin rubbed his muzzle in thought, and clapped his hooves together with brightened eyes. "Yeah. I do know you! I used you to try out one of my new tricks. And then we hung out at a Shirish bar, right?"

"Um, I-I think you're mistaken…" whispered Fluttershy, refusing to look at the male Wonderbolt celebrity.

"Yeah, it was definitely you. You stayed with Spitfire and Misty if I remember correctly. Man I was so hammered that night," he chuckled. Rainbow Dash joined in the laughter awkwardly, making Soarin shoot her a confused and annoyed look. Rainbow's laugh trailed off into an uncomfortable chuckle. "You have to come to the show. I promise I wont pull you up again," he said.

"We'll be there!" yelled Rainbow, hugging Fluttershy to her side.

"Great." And with that, Soarin spread his wings and soared off towards a field on the outskirts of town.

"Can you beliee it Shy? The Wonderbolts want us there! Us! This is so great. Maybe if I drop you again and catch you real fast they'll see how great I am again and let me join! Man that would be so awesome!"

Fluttershy didn't say a word, not wanting to crush Rainbow Dash's dream. They walked to Ponyville, Rainbow Dash squealing all the way. They came into the square, where everypony was busy running their shops. Carrot Top's store was packed with ponies wanting to try the new carrot dogs she was advertising. Rose's petunias were in full bloom, and a group of paparazzi were yelling and flashing their cameras insanely around a café.

A tent was strung up across Ponyville Bridge. A VIP sign stood stationed outside of it, and bleachers were scattered about the field. Refusing to cross the bridge that held so many bad memories, Fluttershy convinced Rainbow Dash to turn around and check out what was happening at the café.

"Wow, is Sapphire Shores in town?" asked Rainbow.

Rainbow flew and took Fluttershy to the air and hovered above the paparazzi to get a view into the café.

"Fluttershy?" yelled out a voice in the café. A pair of wings flapped and the cameras went insane, but soon enough a famous fire-maned mare was hovering in front of the pair. "Hi!" squealed Spitfire as she wrapped Fluttershy in a hug. Rainbow's draw almost touched the Earth below them, seeing that Derpy Hooves wasn't fibbing when she said the two were close. However, she maintained her grip on Fluttershy. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the show!"

"Good," said Fluttershy. She gripped Rainbow for safety, and Spitfire raised and eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, "Can't you fly?"

Fluttershy shook her head no, and rubbed her stomach. "Oh my Celestia! Congratulations! Tell Mac I say congrats!" said Spitfire with a large smile. "You have to tell me everything! Wanna join me and Misty for lunch?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you," whispered Fluttershy, who was feeling a bit puckish for some onions and peanut butter. "Can my friend come too?" Rainbow Dash blushed at the sweet request.

"Yeah sure. The more the merrier." Spitfire was starting to sound a lot like Pinkie Pie with her cheeriness. Rainbow Dash descended as daintily as she could to not harm Fluttershy and once she was safely on the ground, did a little excited hop/dance. The blue and yellow pegasi friends followed after the Wonderbolt into the café. Spitfire sauntered in without a problem, but a pair of buff pegasi stood in Fluttershy and Rainbow's way. Rainbow tried to peer around them, but they gave her the stink eye. One was brown with a blonde main, and the other was beige with a brown mane. They closely resembled the two pegasi colts that Rainbow had raced in Summer Flight Camp when she got her cutiemark, but they were wearing caps and sunglasses so she couldn't be sure. The only time she got a glimpse at their eyes was when they'd lean their noses down to give her the stink eye. "Charlie, Rick. Come on. They're friends," rang out Spitfire's voice from inside. The two nodded their heads slightly and stepped aside. Rainbow trotted inside cockily, but Fluttershy walked slowly with her head down, taking in the surroundings. Connemara Café had a vintage feel. A long hallway lined with knick-knacks and wooden beams was dark and cozy. Then, it opened into a bright parlor with marble floors. The wooden planks recede and the shine and light of the parlor café take over. Marble beams hold the place up, and a small display case shows pastries and cakes and croissants. It was by far the fanciest place in Ponyville, and many celebrities stopped in on their tours. A pale pink earth pony with a straight brown mane was filling a cup at the cappuccino machine behind the marble counter while a white stallion with a short blue mane and spectacle tapped his hoof impatiently. A bar stocked with every liquor was nestled in the corner and some of the male Wonderbolts were already drunk, despite having a show shortly. Everything was expensive too. A tall coffee sold for ten bits, while a pistachio crumble was about fifteen. Whether it was the quality or ponies believed anything more expensive was better, the café was always bustling. Misty, adorned in Wonderbolt uniform waved from a table that Spitfire was headed for.

"Oh my gosh! Fluttershy! We haven't seen you in forever," called out Misty as she flew in for a hug. "Wow, nice tummy," she laughed, patting the yellow Pegasus. Rainbow Dash took a seat next to Spitfire and was trying to engage in a conversation to increase her chances of becoming a Wonderbolt. The Wonderbolts and Fluttershy started with the idle chit-chat of 'how are you' and 'what have you been up to.' They talked about Big Macintosh for a while, and then shifted the conversation to the pregnancy.

"Earth or Pegasus?" asked Misty between cups of coffee that were being refilled in lightning speed.

"Earth pony. Couldn't be happier," said a blushing Fluttershy, for only she and a select few understood the meaning of that. It was like Nightmare Moon herself had decided to strike again, for Soarin' drunkily stumbled over. Fluttershy tensed up and grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof. Rainbow looked at her quizzically, but did not take her hoof away. Some tears tried to leak their way through Fluttershy's eyes, but she held them back. She didn't want everypony looking at her and start asking questions.

Soarin' made eye contact with the timid Pegasus and stumbled over to her. "Hey hey hey Spitfire. You're looking mighty fine," he slurred. It brought back too many memories. No pony spoke. Suddenly Spitfire laughed.

"Better lay off the drink Soarin. I'm over here." The male Wonderbolt co-captain looked rapidly between Fluttershy and Spitfire. Then he laughed too. He turned towards Spitfire.

"Hey hey hey Spitfire. You're looking mighty fine," he slurred once again, making her laugh and punch him on the shoulder. Although the tension was broken, Fluttershy couldn't stop sweating.

"I'm sorry girls. I have to run. I'll see you later at the show!" said Fluttershy rapidly as she galloped out of the café.

"Wait! Fluttershy!" called out Spitfire. Rainbow didn't follow, but stayed with the Wonderbolts.

Soarin looked at Fluttershy as she ran off, and his mind flashed back. He saw Spitfire walking out of a bar, and then the image of Spitfire flashed to Fluttershy leaving the bar. He remembered following and- "Oh no," he whispered as his face paled.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Oh y gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! Thank you all for being such dedicated readers and followers. Thank you Ancient Pony for all your help and friendliness. Thank you ShiningShadow1965, Ki6, grapegirl, BarleyCorn, Nobody2012, Angel981, madagascarmaster and every one else for reviewing. Reading every review makes me so incredibly happy. It means so much. I know I should go back to the start and fix the spelling mistakes too… Oh well. That's for a another day. Right now, here's your next chapter ;D also check out my deviantart picture Goodnight Moon My Little Pony and comment or something **

_Perspective: __Big Macintosh_

He saw it from the corner of his eye. His head whipped around at a speed unimaginable for such a large pony. Sweat formed uder his forelock as he started to hyper-ventilate. So close. "Mac! Get your big red flank back here!" commanded Applejack as he abandoned his post at the apple cart. The large pony broke into a speedy gallop, determined to reach his target before it was too late. He snorted as he ran, both from anger and physical movement that he wasn't prepared for. Coming n proximity to his target, he spun around on the forehand and leaned forward slightly. Big Macintosh let his hind hooves fly, connecting with the face of Soarin the Wonderbolt.

The sound of the impact turned the attention of most ponies, especially Fluttershy who was about a few feet ahead. "Macintosh?" said Fluttershy. Soarin's flew back five feet, but luckily Mac had restrained himself to just cause pain. He could have kicked the wings off that no good Wonderbolt if he wanted to. With Soarin on the ground Big Mac rose to stomp his face into the dirt. "No!" cried a weak voice as Fluttershy grabbed Mac's shoulder before he could give the blue Pegasus pony what he rightfully deserved for all the crap he had put his family through.

Soarin' laid still for a few tense moments but eventually squirming around. Soarin rubbed his aching head from the injury. "Ow? What did you do that for?"

"Keep yur dirty hooves off my wife," growled Macintosh in seething anger.

Soarin' looked back and forth between the large farm pony and butter Pegasus before a tiny spark clicked in his brain. "Do you know who you're messing with, farm pony?"

"Yeah. Do _you_?" retorted Macintosh cleverly. Soarin lunged at Mac in defense, but Mac just hithim back down with the swipe of a hoof.

Soarin scrambled to his hooves but held his ground, putting his face up to Mac's. His breath reeked of whisky as it assaulted Macintosh's nostrils. "I have something to say, and its best you not get in my way, big boy," retorted Soarin. With two stomps of his hooves, the two pegasi that were guarding the café entrance appeared behind Macintosh and restrained his shoulders.

"Well say what you gotta," said Mac as a crowd of ponies gathered around the scene. Insane flashed of cameras indicated that this was more interesting than watching Spitfire and Misty sip tea.

Soarin opened his mouth to respond, but a camera flashed in his right eye and made him blink a few times. Looking around nervously, he cleared his throat."If you'd rather talk in private, that can be arranged," said Soarin smugly.

"Please!" shot in Fluttershy, not wanting any other ponies to get hurt.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Macintosh.

"Gentlecolts, please bring this pony and his wife to my dressing room." Soarin spread his famous wings and took off. The two pegasi guards herded Fluttershy and Big Mac to the Wonderbolt's spot.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" whispered Fluttershy with her head low.

"He could have hurt you again. I couldn't let him lay a hoof on you ever again." Big Mac looked to his wife and her ready to burst stomach, and with a smile, nuzzled her. "I was stupid. Sorry sugarbcube."

"I just don't want anypony getting hurt," said the gentle mare with a few scared tears. Big Mac nuzzled her comfortingly and she let more scared tears spill before the guards pushed them forward.

A large tent in the middle of the field loomed over them. On the top was the Wonderbolt's insignia. Soarin had already disappeared inside, and now the husband and wife were being ushered in as well. The inside of the tent was grass, but where they had entered had been done up into a dressing room. Soarin was lying on a plush couch, and Mac had a feeling he wouldn't be invited to take a seat. The guards stood behind the couple until Soarin dismissed them with a nod of his large head.

"You're lucky I'm not suing," said Soarin as he continued to rub the spot he was kicked.

"And what's keepin' ya?" asked Mac. With a fierce look from Fluttershy, he immediately wished he hadn't said that. It may change his mind.

Soarin fiddled with a button on his uniform uncomfortably. "I… have seen the error in my ways, and this makes us equal." His eyes drifted to Fluttershy's stomach.

This sent Mac off the handle indefinitely. "You what?" he bellowed. "You abuse my wife, put 'er through the worst time of 'er life, and you not suing us is your way of sayin' yur sorry?"

"I am not finished…" said Soarin. Big Mac, with a soft pat form Fluttershy's hoof, settled down. "I will also pay for the expenses of my foal, as I will act as a proper father to him."

Mac and Fluttershy's jaws almost hit the grounds. "W-what?" said Fluttershy quietly.

"The foal is mine," stated Big Macintosh firmly. Soarin looked up in surprise and hopped off of his comfy couch. Soarin approached Big Macintosh and looked him over with a keen eye. Then he eyed Fluttershy with the same eye, causing her to shrink behind her mane until Big Mac came to stand between them.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Soarin.

"Its an earth pony," retorted Macintosh, and only Fluttershy's hoof kept him from punching Soarin square in the jaw.

"My father was an Earth pony," responded Soarin sternly. "I feel I have every right to the foal as you do, seeing as it could be mine."

"Its not. So I'd appreciate you lettin' me and my wife be with _our _foal." Soarin's eyes shifted uncomfortably. The tent parted, and Rainbow Dash and Spitfire walked in before Soarin' could say anything.

"Hey Fluttershy," greeted Rainbow Dash.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" asked Spitfire, seeing Big Macintosh.

Big Mac and Fluttershy kept their muzzles shut, not wanting to get themselves in trouble.

"I'll tell you whats going on," said a still intoxicated Soarin, "These two refuse to give me my foal."

Rainbow Dash's eyes dilated and she whipped around to Fluttershy, her brain quickly making the connection. "Y-y-you mean?" she stuttered, not being able to fathom the new image that had just been painted of one of her idols.

"You ass!" screamed Rainbow Dash as she hoofed Soarin in the face. He stumbled back as Rainbow Dash repeatedly punched him. He stumbled and knocked into the coffee table, flipping over. Spitfire rushed to his side, checking his injuries.

"What the hell, Rainbow?" she screamed as she aided her co-worker and friend.

"I'll tell you what. He raped Fluttershy!" she yelled loud enough for the body guards to poke their heads in in curiosity. The blood drained from Spitfire's face as she dropped Soarin's head from her hooves. Fluttershy started crying into Mac's hooves at the mention of the event once again.

"Soarin'? Is this true? Stammered a shocked Spitfire.

"I-I thought it was you, Spitty. I love you." An intense heat built up in Spitfire that turned her coat a bright red, and Mac was sure steam was about to flood from her ears.

"Are you kidding?! How could you do this? And the fact that you wanted to do this to me as well!? Look what you've done. You're fired. I never want to see your raggedy ass in my crew again. You're finished. Guards!" she screamed in a furious fit. They immediately zipped in. "Take Mr. Soarin' to the Ponyville Police Department on account of the rape of Fluttershy Carington." The guards looked absolutely shocked at the news, but did as instructed.

"Let go of me!" yelled Soarin as they restrained him. "Do you know who I am? Let me go!" His voice faded into the distance as he was carried away.

Spitfire cried silently at the loss of her best friend, but tried to maintain her professional composure. "I am so sorry Fluttershy. I had no idea at all. Really, I cant not believe this happened, and I'll offer any support I can to help you," she said kindly, wiping a few tears from her brown eyes.

Fluttershy nodded gratefully, having heard this spiel from all of her friends. With a sniff, Spitfire turned to Rainbow Dash. "Well, it seems like we need a new Wonderbolt member…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I am so pleased with all the reviews this story has received. It means so much to me that you all had nice things to say. Thank you for the compliments on my writing too. That also means a lot as I want to follow writing. Then again I'm not in college yet so I don't need to stress but whatevs. I am ecstatic about the way this story has turned out, and that's why it pains me to finally end it. Last chapter. I felt I have played it out as much as possible. Please enjoy. **

_Perspective:__ Big Macintosh_

Life is like an apple. The surface is hard and shiny, not giving depth but instead giving something to judge. They see a pony for their accomplishments or downfalls, not for what's inside. The inside is soft and warm and juicy and delicious. It is family, friends, and love. Not work and money and awards. The apple may be misleading at first, but those who dare bite in are rewarded with the flavor. Fluttershy was Big Macintosh's apple. And he was hers.

The hospital lights burned his eyes with their intensity causing him to squint. He was deaf. Deaf in pleasure. Deaf in fear. Deaf in excitement. The single bed had a single occupant. The single doctor had a single patient. But all too soon he would have two. He was sure she was making noise. Screaming most likely. He couldn't hear it. He was deaf. But he held her hoof no matter. Because that's what he was there for. Right now he had to be the hard apple, giving support. But he also had to be bruised with patience and sympathy.

She kept a tight grip on his large hoof. How she managed to wrap her tiny pastern around it, he would never know. She was almost tearing out his feathers, but he didn't mind. She had to do what she had to do.

The neatly made bed did not last for long as she squirmed in agony. Her blushing pink mane was tied up in a messy bun that Rarity would have a heart attack at. Her face was pale and sickly looking but still maintained slight color in her perfectly rosy cheeks. Her cot was matted and was sweaty all over. She had never looked so beautiful.

"_Macintosh?"_

_ "Yeah, sugarcube?" _

_ "I don't feel so good."_

_ "Alright, lets just say goodbye to your friends and we can go."_

_ "No. I don't feel good at all. We need to go."_

_ "Don't you wanna say bye?"_

_ "I-I can't-" her voice faltered and she swayed uneasily. Her legs buckled and she stood still for a moment, before falling to the floor. Luckily Rainbow Dash was quick enough to catch her. Who knows what could have happened._

_ "Whats wrong with her?" yelled out Rainbow Dash, pulling up her new Wonderbolt goggles with her cutie mark insignia to look her friends in the eye. Twilight Sparkle galloped over from the other side of the foal shower. Big Mac brushed the hair out of her face. Twilight felt a hoof to the mare's forehead. _

_ "No fever," said Twilight. "Low blood sugar maybe." _

_ "That's not the only thing…" chirped Pinkie Pie. _

_ "Dearie, what do you mean?" said Rarity._

_ "Look!" yipped Pinkie Pie, pointing to the falle mare's back legs. A puddle of water had formed._

_ Twilight's brain made the connection quicker than anypony. "She's in labor! We have to get her to Ponyville Hospital!" _

_ Big Macintosh scooped the mare up in his hooves and swung her onto his back. He started out the door before Twilight teleported in front of him. Momentarily terrified from the appearing of the pony, Mac stumbled backwards. Twilight walked after him. "I know you want to be there for her, Macintosh. But she needs delicate transportation." _

_ "If that's fancy talk for unicorn magic, I ain't doin' it," he gruffed. _

_ She put on a sympathetic face and lit up her horn. "It's the best way." Mac's eyes darted nervously as he thought of another way. Looking form scared mare to the next, he hung his head in defeat. Taking that as a yes, Twilight levitated the mare off his back and into her power. "Rarity You're very precise and detailed. Hink you can help me get her there safely?"_

_ "In my sleep. Anything to help a friend," said Rarity. Her horn lit up as well, and the combined power of the unicorns created a dark purple aura around the unconscious mare. Slowly, they balked out of Sugarcube Corner and to the hospital. _

_ Step by step, taking the greatest caution possible, the two unicorns and procession of worried friends and family paraded through Mane Street. _

_ Applejack fiddled with her hat. "Lawd, I hope she's gonna' be okay,"_

_ Pinkie Pie tugged at her Party Cannon that currently had a wheel stuck in some muck. "Of course she's gonna be okay silly filly! And I'm going to have a new playmate! Pumpkin and Pound Cake have their new friends from school, so I don't get to play with them as much," said Pinkie Pie with a pout. Her face lighting up yet again, she continued with a large smile. "But now I'm going to have anew playmate! And an Earth Pony too! Now I don't have to deal with chasing it on the ceiling or hiding from it's magic bursts!"_

_ "Um, sure…" said Applejack with a disbelieving roll of her eyes._

_ "Yup. They're trouble makers. But Auntie Pinkie's got it all under control," said Pinkie, patting Applejack's head._

_ "I'm like two years older than you," gruffed Applejack, flattening her ruffled hair._

_ Big Mac paid no attention to the somewhat pointless conversation his sister and her friend were engaged in. He never understood how Applejack ended up being friends with those five mares; they were all so different. Pinkie Pie was the crazy sort she usually made fun of. Rarity was the stuck up snot she also made fun of. Rainbow Dash was just like her, and two Applejacks were crazy. Twilight Sparkle was an egghead, and Applejack never getting a full education didn't like to associate with smarter ponies. And lastly Fluttershy. Sweet kind Fluttershy. HIS sweet, kind Fluttershy. Applejack liked fun, outgoing ponies. Fluttershy was more like Big Mac, a pony who would like to stay home and rest. She wasn't much for parties. But she had a sense of humor and she was beautiful and kind and wonderful. Big Macintosh smiled just thinking about his wife and soon to be foal. _

_ The front doors of the Hospital beep booped as they opened automatically for the march of ponies._

_ Two earth pony nurses rushed up to Twilight and Rarity. "She's unconscious. And in labor," huffed Twilight in a nervous breath. Twilight and Rarity lowered their friend into a waiting wheel chair. The two Earth pony nurses settled Fluttershy in the chair with great care. _

_ They wheeled her though a set of white double doors that led out of the waiting room. Twilight, Big Macintosh and the girls followed, only to be stopped by a large hoof. A brown Pegasus was blocking their path. "That's our friend!" said Twilight, trying to peer through the windows blocked by his body. _

_ "Would you be a dear and move aside so we may go with her?" charmed Rarity._

_ "Pretty please?" added Pinkie._

_ "Family members only," he said in a gruff voice. _

_ "Husband," said Big Mac's voice. The Pegasus looked him over quickly, and then stepped inside. _

_ "We're just as much as family!" yelled Rainbow Dash's voice. _

_ "Hey! You're a Wonderbolt! Man, I've been trying to get in for like, ever!" squealed the guard._

_ Taken by surprise, Rainbow remembered she was wearing her uniform. She flashed her wings. "Yeah, you got to be pretty good to get in…" _

_ The double doors swung close as Mac made his way down the hall. Numerous doors lined the empty walkway. Through each one he peered through the tiny window. The first was an operating room, thankfully empty. His eyes weren't so lucky with the second one. And in the third room lay his beautiful wife, large stomach pulsating up and down. He opened the door and stepped in as quietly as he could for a pony his size. _

_ She was hooked up to some machine that beeped loudly. With a loud bang the door closed and sealed sending her eyes flittering open. "Macintosh…" she said weakly. _

_ "Ah'm here sugarcube," he said as he made his way over to the bed. He stroked her hoof gently, and she smiled. Suddenly she clenched forward with a shriek, gripping Mac's hoof tightly. She breathed in small breaths, and the same two ponies from before rushed in. _

_ "Its time," said one to the Mac as the other inspected Fluttershy. Mac was handed a sterile suit to wear, and he gladly put it on. _

_ Something was coming. It rattled in the hallway. The tools shook. Screams were heard, and their door burst open. A cloud of dust maskd the intruder. They were very loud, but not speaking. An unheard of amount of squaks and calls and meows and barks. A parade of animals filed in. Everything from ducks to squirrels. Macintosh could not believe his eyes at the sight. If Rarity couldn't get by the guard, how did a herd of critters? Having had enough of these animals on the farm and not needing them to interrupt the special moment, he did what he always did. "Get out! Get out ya varmets!" yelled Mac, shooing most of the animals quickly out. And alone in front of him sat a familiar white bunny rabbit. An evil rabbit that liked to bite. But Fluttershy's prized rabbit nonetheless. It wore huge puppy dog eyes that melted Mac's heart a little. "Fine, you can stay." A few eager animal heads appeared in the doorway. Mac looked up and snorted while baring his teeth. "And only him." The other animals sulked away. _

_ The dctors looked positively stunned, but Fluttershy's smiling face at the sight of the rabbit made them decide to let it stay. They started what had to be done…_

She cried. She cried and cried and cried. It wouldn't stop. Big Macintosh tried to comfort her, but he couldn't. She just wailed and screamed and cried. She wouldn't stop. His attempts failed, and he felt like crying with her. He hated seeing her sad. But Fluttershy smiled at her new foal. A beautiful earth pony filly. Her pink coat shined with the bright of Celestia's sun, but also contained a dark tint of Luna's night. A bit darker than Pinkie Pie's, thank Celestia. Her sandy blonde mane fell over half her face, just as Fluttershy's did, covering one eye and giving Fluttershy something to constantly do by brushing it out of her face.

Fluttershy was wheeled out of the room with Mac by her side and a foal in her arms. When the double doors opened into the waiting room, they were swarmed by their worried friends.

"Awwwwwww. She's so cute!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie at the new filly. "And I love her color," she giggled, looking at her own fur. Her own joke set Pinkie Pie rolling on the floor laughing to herself until she came down with a case of the hiccups.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random," said Dash wish a roll of her eyes.

"Her mane is darling," said Rarity, petting the foal's head. The foal's mane was particularly long for a newborn, but Fluttershy's had been long as well. She was tiny, but the doctor's said she would be taller than Fluttershy when she was grown.

"She has her father's eyes," said Applejack with a genuine smile as she looked into the green eyes of her brother's daughter.

Twilight's horn lit up, and a stack of books floated over to the couple. "I took the liberty of getting you some foal raising books," she said with a big grin.

"Thank you Twilight. Thank you all so much!" said Fluttershy as she looked at her wonderful friends.

"Man, I wish she was a Pegasus so I could teach her to fly," grumped Rainbow Dash. Applejack pulled her tail with a chuckle.

"You'll have your own kids to teach, Rainbow."

"No way. I'm not letting no kids tie me down," she said crossing her arms. She opened one eye and peered at the adorable foal in Fluttershy's forelegs. Not being able to resist, she flew over and kissed it's head. "Well, maybe one day." That sent everypony into a fit of giggles.

The doors to the hospital burst open, and Spike came in carrying a huge cake. It read congratulations, and was at least five feet high. Seeing her little assistant struggling greatly, Twilight lifted it up and distributed plates and pieces. Another burst sounded, sending every pony's hooves to their ears. Pinkie's party cannon had decorated the room with baby party things like blue streamers, blue cupcakes, and blue piñatas, and a sign that said 'It's a boy!'

"Woops!" giggled Pinkie form behind her party machine. She pressed the large red button and another blast sounded. This time, the decorations were all the same, but pink. Pink and pink and pink. If they dropped their daughter they would lose her in all the pink. Everypony was very happy, but Fluttershy knew Pinkie Pie was suppressing the urge to make Vinyl Scratch materialize out of nowhere so she could start jamming. No music sounded, for fear it would make the foal cry, but it was a nice gesture by the pink party pony nonetheless. The ponies ate their cake with huge smiles in happiness for their friend.

"Hmm. I've used my party cannon so much lately. Its getting old. I know! A party bomb!"

"No!" screamed everypony in terror.

Fluttershy decided to talk. "Rainbow, how do you like being a Wonderbolt?" she asked.

Rainbow almost chocked on her cake. "I love it! Its amazing. I can't believe its actually happening. I can't believe my dreams have finally come true. They said I can start performing in two months. Two months! Im so excited! And its all thanks to you. Thank you Fluttershy. Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, doing small loops below the ceiling.

Fluttershy blushed. "It wasn't me. It was Spitfire."

"But if you didn't know Spitfire she wouldn't have met me and found out how awesome I am!" she laughed. Fluttershy was so happy to see her friend happy, ad Big Macintosh was happy to see Fluttershy happy. He could honestly care less about the Rainbow one's adventures, mainly because they ended up terrifying Fluttershy, but if she was his wife's friend, she was his friend too.

Fluttershy's stomach had deflated a bit, and she was feeling great. Big Macintosh could not be happier about his beautiful new daughter. She was definitely his and Fluttershy's. Her pink coat looked like theirs' had been blended together, and he had his mane color and Fluttershy's hair type. Her beautiful green eyes made him feel like he was looking in a mirror, but it looked like Fluttershy was smiling back. The perfect foal.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Twilight.

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy looked between each other.

"Anna Blaze Apple."

**Author's Note: Tadaa! Hope you liked it. There IS a sequel, so don't you fret. However, it will not be a Fluttermac. It will take off from this point pretty much, but focus on the foal rather than the relationship and possibly the mane five's kids? You'll have to read to find out! It will be called Little Apples. Don't know when. But thank you very much for reading and reviewing and I seriously cannot believe how popular this story was. Seriously, I only planned to have six chapters. And here we are, at chapter 28. Thank you for making it as popular as it has become, and I cherish every review. Write what you favorite part was in the fic in the review . Feel free to send Private Messages too with any questions. Thank you so much. **


	29. Chapter 29

Attention! Sorry to bother everyone and get you excited, but the sequel will have a name change. Instead of Little Apples, it is going to be Not Far From the Tree. It is currently in production and should have a chapter out soon. Keep a lookout, thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

Not Far From the Tree is posted! Check it out! I don't have any art so I will be custom creating a title cover for it. Should be fun and give you a view of the characters when they are all introduced. Happy reading!


End file.
